Tsuki to hana no uta
by Aidencary
Summary: FIC SUSPENDUE PENDANT UNE DUREE INDETERMINEE DESOLEE
1. Chapter 1

Auteur Aidencary

Couples : genre j'ai besoin de le préciser… 02x01, 02x01, Hx02, 05xS, 04x03, 03x04, 13x03 (non on ne crie pas au scandale, c'est un mal nécessaire !).

Genre : OOC, UA, Slash, Angst, Fluff… eh ben rien que ça ^^

Disclaimer : Ils sont à moi haaaaaaaaa !

Duo : tu sais ça se soigne aujourd'hui.

Aiden : de quoi ?

Quatre : la mythomanie, tu n'es pas seule, tu peux t'en sortir désormais.

Aiden :….répugnantes créatures, je vais vous faire souffrir oh ouiiii !!!

D&Q :…-.-'… Bref bonne lecture

Bon alors le titre de cette fic est inspiré du manga yaoi _**Kaze to Ki no Uta**_ si vous avez l'occasion de le lire ou de le voir n'hésitez pas, vous ne serez pas déçues ! Je me suis aussi inspiré de l'intrigue de _**Onissama e**_, ha oui et le village de Betbezer d'Armagnac existe pour de vrai mais bon je l'ai largement modifié pour mes besoin spatio-temporels, rien de ce que j'écris ne s'y trouve, enfin je ne pense pas ! bref je ne dévoile pas tout, et régalez vous !

Tsuki to hana no uta

Le poème de la lune et de la fleur.

Chapitre 1

Pov de Quatre

_Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner, j'ai 17 ans et je viens d'arriver de Londres où je vivais avec ma mère Quaterine, mais elle vient de mourir et comme j'avais perdu mon père auparavant un de mes oncles m'a envoyé au Pensionnat de Saint-Joseph dans un petit village du sud de la France. Me voilà donc devant les grandes grilles en fer forgé travaillées avec goût du pensionnat._

Fin du Pov.

Le jeune garçon appuya sur la sonnette et fut en ligne avec le concierge, il déclina son identité et un bruit métallique signalant que le portail était déverrouillé se fit entendre. Ill avança, ses bagages à la main et suivi les instructions pour se rendre à l'administration tout en appréciant la beauté de l'établissement. Celui-ci était construit en U et sous les arches qu'il empruntait pour arriver à destination se trouvait des bancs en rotin blanc. Au centre de la cour trônait une magnifique fontaine sur laquelle étaient représentés les douze signes du zodiaque.

-« Cela à dû coûter une fortune, pensa –t il tout haut

-Ca je te le fait pas dire ! » Renchérit une voix grave, douce et joviale.

Quatre se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec un garçon de son âge, un peu plus grand que lui et élancé. Il avait de magnifiques cheveux châtains coiffés en une longue tresse qui lui battait les reins. Ses yeux d'une couleur améthyste étaient réellement envoûtants et un sourire franc et joyeux habitait des lèvres pleines et rosées(1). Quatre en était époustouflé, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu un garçon aussi beau de toute sa jeune existence.

-« Salut je m'appelle Donovan Maxwell mais appelle moi Duo ! Dit-il en lui tendant une main amicale.

-Enchanté je suis Quatre Winner, répondit le blond en serrant la main tendue, je suis nouveau et un peu perdu, à vrai dire je cherche l'administration pour me faire enregistrer et attribuer ma chambre, comme il est mentionné dans ma lettre d'admission.

-Oh je vois, alors viens je vais te montrer, j'en profiterais pour te faire faire le tour du pensionnat !

-Merci » Quatre le gratifia de son plus beau sourire auquel Duo répondit par un sourire qui n'avait rien à lui envier.

Le châtain le mena à travers un dédale de couloirs, lui expliquant de temps à autres l'utilité de telle ou telle salle, l'histoire d'un tableau ou d'une statue.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une grande porte en bois sombre, finement décorée. Duo toqua trois petit coups et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il introduisit Quatre dans un petit bureau grandement éclairé grâce à une baie vitrée. Le mobilier en bois disposé avec goût renforçait l'image de luxe et de classe qui se dégageait du pensionnat. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blond platine se tenait derrière le bureau, signant et triant des papiers. Il s'arrêta et posa son regard bleu cristal sur les nouveaux arrivants. Quatre s'avança et expliqua sa présence. Le jeune homme lui répondit :

-« Très bien Monsieur Winner, voici pour vous, un exemplaire du règlement, les clefs de votre chambre et le bon qu'il vous faudra remettre au documentaliste pour pouvoir récupérer vos manuels scolaires.

-Je vous remercie Mr Merquise, dit Quatre avant de se retourner vers Duo qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Ils sortirent du secrétariat et Duo se retourna prestement vers Quatre :

-Au fait si ça te dit à midi je vais manger avec des amis, tu peux te joindre à nous ça me ferait plaisir !

-Ha…euh ben oui je veux bien, répondit Quatre bien content de savoir qu'il ne mangera pas seul, il n'aimait pas la solitude.

-Okay c'est chouette, bon le truc c'est que là il faut que je retourne en cours, et toi tu dois aller voir la documentaliste et poser tes bagages dans ta chambre alors bon rejoins moi à 12h15 au réfectoire, tu verras la bouffe est bonne, en même temps on paye cher alors c'est normal hein ? Hahaha bon le CDI il est juste dans l'aile ouest, en face tu vois ? T'as juste à traverser la cour, les dortoirs ils sont dans le bâtiment nord derrière celui-ci de l'autre côté des jardins. Et le réfectoire il est dans l'aile nord voilà ça ira ?

-Oui oui je te remercie. A toute à l'heure !» Quatre prit congé et se dirigea d'un aussi léger que ses bagages lui permettait vers le CDI.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de lecture il avisa immédiatement la jeune et frêle jeune fille derrière son …champ de bataille ? Non parce que cela ne pouvait décemment pas s'appeler un bureau, une surface jonchée de livres anciens, un globe qui tenait par on ne savait quel miracle en équilibre sur une pile de feuille jaunies, un sextant dont l'utilité ici faisait encore réfléchir. Quatre s'approcha néanmoins et la salua d'une voix claire. La fille leva les yeux de son livre en grognant et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait, il lui présenta son bon qu'elle prit avec toute la motivation dont elle pouvait faire preuve et disparu dans une petite salle. Quatre en profita pour observer la salle de lecture, qu'elle était belle comme dans ces vieux châteaux des tables en bois de luxe et des chaises confortables assorties, les murs était couverts par les rangées de livres et l'on voyait ça et là des échelles glissantes accrochées aux rampes pour permettre une libre circulation vers les ouvrages hors de portée. Sa contemplation fut écourtée par le retour de la jeune documentaliste qui lui tendit ses manuels avec un sourire…gêné ? Quatre les pris quelque peu surprit et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsque la voix rauque mais sensuelle de la jeune fille lui parvint

-« Méfie-toi des apparences ici ! Essaie de ne pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds ! Surtout par le préfet des élèves ! »

Quatre la regarda interloqué et voulu ouvrir la bouche, mais la fille disparu dans la même salle que tout à l'heure. Il se résigna alors à aller aux dortoirs, il n'tait que 11h20 il pourrait même siester un peu.

******

Les deux garçons se regardaient dans les yeux, cobalt contre améthyste, les cobalts reflétant de l'agacement, les améthystes de l'amusement.

-« Allons Hee-chan, ne fais pas cette tête, il est nouveau et il a très bien pu se perdre, accorde lui le bénéfice du doute ! C'est pas bien grave.

-Tu lui avait donné rendez-vous à quelle heure, répliqua Heero sans relever le surnom ridicule que Duo lui avait donné, c'est pas comme si il en avait pas l'habitude.

-12h15

-Il est 12h17 il est en retard et beaucoup !

-…

L'arrivée de Quatre sauva Duo de son absence de réplique il était essoufflé et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait couru

-Ah je suis désolé, dit-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle, je me suis endormi et je me suis réveillé à 12h10 alors après le temps que j'enfile l'uniforme et que je me dépêche de venir, j'espère chuis pas trop en retard !!

-Non t'inquiètes pas ! Lança Duo toujours aussi joyeux

-Hn ça va, rétorqua le garçon assis en face de Duo.

Il était…beau, rien d'autre, il se dégageait de lui un charisme, une force de caractère incroyable. Sa peau était hâlée et n'en faisait que plus ressortir ses yeux cobalts certes froids mais amicaux quand même. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, dans une sorte d'effet coiffé/décoiffé qui lui allait à ravir, il paraissait musclé en tout cas plus que Duo et lui-même. Il portait l'uniforme, enfin l'uniforme n'en était pas un à proprement parler, c'était plus un code vestimentaire qui exigeait une chemise, blouse ou tunique blanche un pantalon noir et un nœud ou cravate noir autour du cou, il était donc vêtu d'une blouse cintrée au niveau de la poitrine mais ample sur le torse descendant à mi-cuisse sur un pantalon en velours noir. Le haut de la blouse était rehaussé d'un nœud en soie noire. A côté de lui reposait une canne avec un pommeau en argent. Il émanait de lui une réelle classe.

-Euh bonjour, je suis Quatre Winner…

-Je sais Duo me parle de toi depuis tout à l'heure, enchanté je suis Heero Lowe Yuy lui répondit le brun.

-Heero est le capitaine de l'équipe d'escrime ! C'est et il restera le meilleur !!

-Maxwell ! s'exclama le brun avec autorité sans pour autant hurler puis se tournant vers Quatre et lui désignant la place à sa gauche, assied-toi je t'en prie.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et le repas commença dans la bonne humeur, accompagné du babillage de Duo auquel Quatre répondait avec entrain. Il ne fut interrompu que quelques secondes par l'arrivée d'un jeune homme chinois coiffé en catogan vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon en lin noir et d'une cravate. Celui-ci avait les traits fin mais un air autoritaire et calme.

-Hé Wuffy enfin tu daigne nous honorer de ta présence ? Ou bien Sally en avait ras le bol de ton machisme à deux balles ?!

-Maxwell si tu ne fermes pas ton clapet immédiatement, je le jure sur mes ancêtres je te transforme en sashimi, il se tourna alors vers Quatre surpris de l'échange qui venait de se dérouler, Bonjour je suis Wufei Chang et toi ?

-…Quatre Winner enchanté !

-Moi de même j'espère que ce shazi de Maxwell ne t'a pas joué de mauvais tours ?

-Non non pas du tout, il est très gentil

-Humf, grogna le chinois avant de se concentrer sur son poisson il en avala quelques bouchées puis se tourna vers Duo, Et avec Hilde ? Toujours aussi amoureuse ?

-Ben tu sais elle oui, mais je sais pas quoi faire, je veux pas non plus me mettre à dos ma famille après tout c'est prévu depuis notre naissance ce foutu mariage alors

-L'appétit vient en mangeant Duo, lui dit Heero

Les yeux de l'américain se voilèrent un instant mais il reprit aussitôt sa bonne humeur et son babillage reprit.

Soudain Heero sentit deux main froides parcourir son torse sous sa chemise, il les attrapa et mit fin à leur parcours en les plaquant sur la table sous les regards indifférent de Wufei, abasourdi de Quatre et triste ? De Duo.

-Combien de fois faudra t-il te le dire ? Ne me touche pas comme si on était amants toi et moi, argua t-il d'une voix calme posé mais autoritaire.

-Oh tu me brise le cœur Heero, lui répondit une voix sensuelle rauque et troublante. Le nouvel arrivant se dégagea des mains d'Heero fit le tour de la table et vint s'asseoir à côté de Duo, juste en face de Quatre. Le cœur de ce dernier failli d'ailleurs manquer un battement lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme en face de lui.

A suivre…

*******

Héééé oui je ne le vous présente plus l'ami Duo !!!!!

Bon alors qui est ce mystérieux inconnu qui fait chavirer Quatre au premier coup d'œil ? Oui je sais c'est facile à deviner mais je m'en fous d'abord !

Heero : c'est quoi cette histoire de canne ? T'es entrain d'impliciter que je suis estropié ?

Aiden : j'implicite pas, je le clame ! Mais t'en fais pas mo pépère t'as la classe quand même !

Heero dégainant son gun et visant l'auteuse : Omae o…

Aiden : Korosu je saiiiiiiiiiiis *court dans son fort.*

Une ch'tite review ?

A bientôt


	2. Note explicative

Hellow tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour leur jouer un mauvais tour BWAWAWAWAWAWA

Duo : complètement ravagée…

Heero : s'en ai désespérant

Trowa :…

Bon vos gueules vous ! Vous aurez de quoi vous plaindre dans la suite des chapitres ^w^ nihihihihihihihi,

Wufei : c'est-à-dire ?

*ignorant royalement Wufei* Je suis là pour vous apportez ô vous qui lisez ma fic une petite présentation des personnages que je juge utile pour que l'on puisse bien comprendre toute l'ampleur des OOC lol !

**Quatre Raberba Winner** : Un jeune garçon de 17 ans Timide et quelques peu naïf dont la gentillesse et la spontanéité le mettront souvent dans des situations embarrassantes. Arrivé de Londres en France suite à la mort de sa mère. Un de ses oncles le place au pensionnat Saint Joseph, un lieu scolaire pour les garçons de très bonne famille. Il va découvrir la dureté des sentiments et de la vie à une période où l'on est fragile et qu'on tente de se construire.

**Duo De Maxwell** : Issu d'une très riche et très puissante famille venue d'Amérique, ce jeune homme de 17 ans surnommé Le Chevalier d'Eon à cause de son androgynie va très vite devenir le meilleur ami de Quatre. Duo est un garçon joyeux et sensible, drôle qui semble vouloir toujours prendre la vie du bon côté et rendre heureux ceux qu'il aime. Il est fiancée depuis sa naissance à une héritière allemande, cependant il semble cultiver un amour secret (okay pas si secret que ça….-.-«').

**Heero Lowe Yuy** : Un garçon de 18 ans cynique, amer et désabusé, écœuré par l'hypocrisie de ses camarades, Heero semble distant et froid, cependant c'est un garçon juste et bon au cœur d'or qui apportera amitié soutient et aide à Quatre. Heero est le capitaine de l'équipe d'escrime, il était un escrimeur hors pair qui faisait la fierté du lycée, mais suite à un accident ? Il ne peut plus pratiquer il garde néanmoins les pleins pouvoirs sur son équipe, la salle porte d'ailleurs son nom. Il à beaucoup de succès auprès des élèves qui l'appellent Heero-Sama.

**Wufei Chang** : Jeune intellectuel de 18 ans, surnommé Le Dragon, Wufei adore passer son temps libre en salle de lecture ou à méditer. C'est un garçon fier, loyal et honnête qui s'est épris de justice et de la belle Sally, l'infirmière du pensionnat. Malgré les apparences Wufei adore le petit jeu qui se joue entre lui et Duo depuis qu'ils sont devenu amis à savoir « je te rendrais dingue le premier ».

**Trowa Barton** : Un jeune homme de 18 ans à la personnalité troublée et troublante, il semble souffrir intérieurement et affiche un profond désespoir dans ses et une tristesse sans nom dans son sourire. Trowa va captiver Quatre dès le premier regard. Il semble être prisonnier d'une relation sadique et cruelle avec Treize, et rechercher quelque chose de particulier auprès de Makenshi. Trowa est extrêmement proche de Heero qui est son meilleur ami, ils sont tellement proche que parfois on penserait qu'ils sont amants. Personne ne sait réellement ce qu'il en est de lui dans sa famille ni d'où il vient. Les autres garçons sont tous sous son charme et le désirent, ils l'appellent Adonis tant il est beau.

**Treize De Krushrénada** : Le préfet en chef des élèves de Saint Joseph à 18 ans son ascension fut fulgurante, il à été surnommé Néron par les élèves à cause de sa cruauté son ambition et sa fourberie, Sa famille est au moins aussi riche et puissante que celle de Duo. Il semble implacable et invincible, mais en réalité Treize est sous l'emprise de sa folie et du plaisir qu'il ressent à torturer Trowa qui est comme une drogue pour lui.

**Gustave de Rouget** : Un petit homme de 17 ans qui voue un culte sans limites à Treize, exécutant ses moindres ordres, c'est un véritable petit salopiot qui ne recule devant rien pour faire du mal à Quatre, mais il sera souvent mis en déroute par Heero-Sama.

**Sally Pô** : Infirmière du pensionnat, les élèves viennent la voir souvent pour se confier, elle est très aimée pour sa douceur et sa gentillesse. Sally est amoureuse de Wufei et est la seule présence féminine avec la documentaliste du pensionnat.

**Le Documentaliste** **Makenshi**: Ce jeune garçon, qui au début sera considéré comme une fille à cause de son physique est un véritable mystère vivant, personne ne sait d'où il vient, ni depuis quand il officie à St Joseph, d'aucuns disent qu'il est le fils du recteur de Saint Joseph. Il semble cependant posséder la réponse à beaucoup de question et à en savoir plus sur Trowa que quiconque. Quatre passera beaucoup de temps auprès de lui, appréciant le caractère indéfinissable du garçon.

**Zechs Merquise** : Secrétaire de Saint Joseph c'est un jeune homme calme et posé, très aimable qui semble avoir un tout petit peu de pouvoir sur Treize.

**Hilde Schreibecker** : Fiancée de Duo, elle en est très amoureuse mais se rend compte que quelque chose cloche dans leur « couple ».

**Darçia Cheyenne III **: Le Recteur de Saint Joseph, c'est un homme mystérieux de qui émanent un grand charisme et une classe naturelle. Il n'apparaît que très rarement auprès des élèves. Les rares fois où les élèves ont eu l'honneur de le voir ils ont été frappés par sa ressemblance avec le documentaliste, c'est probablement de là qu'est partie la rumeur qu'il est sans aucun doute son père, mais est-ce une rumeur ?


	3. Chapter 2

Auteur Aidencary

Couples : genre j'ai besoin de le préciser… 02x01, 01x02 (plus tard), Hx02, 05xS, 04x03, 03x04, 13x03 (non on ne crie pas au scandale, c'est un mal nécessaire !) 03xM dans ce chapitre.

Genre: OOC, UA, Slash, Angst, Fluff…

Disclaimer: Bon ils ne sont toujours pas à moi sinon ça se saurait… Sauf Gustave, Makenshi et le Recteur. Eux je les ai choisis hi hi hi

Tsuki to hana no uta

Le poème de la lune et de la fleur

Chapitre2.

Quatre était paralysé, il ne sentait même plus son cœur battre tant il était captivé par le garçon qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci était l'incarnation même de la beauté, une véritable incitation au viol si on voulait aller plus loin. Grand et mince la peau mate mais moins que celle d'Heero, ces cheveux bruns lui cachaient une moitié de son visage et des mèches effilées lui taquinaient la nuque. Le seul œil visible était d'un vert émeraude hypnotique, un rictus sensuel…sexuel ? Hantait ses lèvres charmantes et désirables.

-« Salut ! lanca t-il coupant Quatre dans sa contemplation, Je m'appelle Trowa Barton et toi ?

-Quatre Winner, une rougeur sur ses joues accompagna l'annonce de son nom, il baissa les yeux ne sachant que dire, ni que regarder (1). La tension était palpable à la table. Heureusement Trowa ne s'en formalisa pas et se mit à papoter avec Heero a propos du club d'escrime sujet auquel Wufei se joignit avec entrain. Alors que Trowa tendit la main pour prendre un morceau de pain dans la corbeille, Quatre remarqua à son poignet droit un magnifique bracelet en argent dont la largeur devait bien faire 4 cm, représentant l'ouroboros (2) en son centre dont l'œil était un magnifique rubis brillant de mille feux. La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un garçon de la même taille que Quatre, avec les cheveux blond lui aussi mais des yeux vert dans lesquels on pouvait lire de la méchanceté et de l'orgueil. Il prit la parole avec un air satisfait sans se formaliser d'être gênant :

-Trowa, Treize m'envoie te dire qu'il désire que tu viennes à sa table pour le déjeuner.

Trowa ne répondit pas et mangea son pain comme si de rien était, aucun des autres garçons ne parlait. Duo semblait gêné et trouvait soudain un intérêt grandiose à sa fourchette, Wufei s'occupait de son yaourt, seul Heero dévisageait le gêneur avec une animosité certaine, qui fit froid dans le dos à Quatre. Le jeune garçon ignorait cependant royalement Heero pour se concentrer sur Trowa qui l'ignorait lui aussi délibérément, il commençait à perdre patience et réitéra sa demande :

-Peut-être n'as-tu pas entendu Trowa ? Treize te désire à sa table, ce midi, maintenant.

La réaction de Trowa fut immédiate et en boucha un coin à Quatre (3), Il prit son verre d'eau et balança son contenu par-dessus son épaule sans même se retourner, contenu qui atterri bien évidemment sur le visage du jeune blond, il susurra ensuite d'un ton froid et implacable :

-Si Treize désire quelque chose, il a une bouche et des jambes pour venir le demander, il sait bien le faire d'habitude…et sans même le demander ». Ne laissant pas le temps au garçon de réagir il se leva et quitta la table en adressant un vague « salut on se voit plus tard » à ses amis. Le messager de Treize resta pantois un moment, puis attrapa une serviette et entreprit de se nettoyer la figure avant de rejoindre la table de Treize et de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Quatre observa le manège et vit le dénommé Treize regarder en direction de leur table avec une moue de mécontentement.

-« Euh…Bon il est temps d'aller en cours, lâcha finalement Duo d'une petite voix, Quatre vu que tu es arrivé aujourd'hui, tu es dispensé de suivre les cours tu reprends demain, donc bon profites en pour te familiariser avec le pensionnat, tu peux aller et venir à ta guise, le parc est très reposant surtout qu'il fait bon je suis sûr que tu aimeras ! On se voit ce soir pour le discours habituel de rentrée du Recteur.

-Oui d'accord merci, bonne après-midi les gars à ce soir » lui répondit Quatre.

Wufei grogna un « merci » et quitta précipitamment le réfectoire, Duo se leva suivi d'Heero qui s'empara de sa canne et se mit en marche, malgré le fait qu'il boîte légèrement il n'en était pas moins magnifique songea Quatre, il se demanda pourquoi le brun boitait mais chassa bien vite cette pensée se disant que cela ne le regardait absolument pas.

Il quitta à son tour le réfectoire et sur les conseils de Duo se dirigea vers le parc, cet endroit était magnifique pensa t-il, une vaste étendue verdoyante avec en son centre un lac des arbres tout autour et des fleurs ça et là de la pelouse. Il continua sa marche et décida de s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un arbre pour profiter de la chaleur sans porter préjudice à sa peau fragile. Il ferma les yeux le dos posé contre le tronc de l'arbre et laissa son esprit vagabonder, il ignorait maintenant combien de temps était-il là, lorsqu'il ressenti une sensation étrange et agréable le parcourir telle une décharge dans tout le corps. Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et se dégagea pour observer ce qui lui faisait face, il manqua d'ailleurs de s'étrangler en le découvrant. Trowa agenouillé à son niveau une main contre le tronc juste à côté de son visage le regardait avec un rictus moqueur mais si sexy et une lueur étrange dans son œil vert.

-« Que..., réussi à balbutier Quatre, je…. Qu'est-ce…

-Je t'ai embrassé, murmura Trowa dans un demi-sourire empreint de tristesse, et je vais recommencer », chuchota-il plus bas.

Sans attendre la réponse de Quatre il se pencha vers ses lèvres.

_Pov de Quatre_

Je n'en crois ni mes yeux ni mes oreilles, c'est …pas possible il ne peut pas être là à me sourire comme ça à me dire qu'il m'a embrassé et QU' IL VEUT RECOMMENCER ???!!! Non je délire je le vois pourtant se rapprocher, instinctivement je ferme les yeux et je sens sa bouche sur la mienne, il joue avec ma lèvres supérieure qu'il a coincée entre les siennes et s'amuse à me mordiller délicatement, j'ai peur mais je me sens bien, j'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête, il m'embrasse autour de la bouche partout, je sens de nouveau ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes et quelque chose d'humide et de frais les parcourent désormais, je sais ce que c'est, sa langue, Oh par Allah, que m'arrive t-il ? Je ne peux résister et lui cède le passage. Sa langue joue avec la mienne, je me surprends à répondre à son baiser c'est trop…

_Fin du Pov_

Quatre n'en pouvait plus il s'agrippa à Trowa et ce dernier en profita pour le faire basculer sous lui sans pour autant rompre le baiser. Il sentait les mains du grand brun passer dans ses cheveux, sous sa nuque dans son coup. Il pouvait bien l'avouer il était totalement perdu et enivré par la sensation que lui procurait le corps de Trowa contre le sien. Soudain Trowa rompit l'échange et se releva brusquement, Quatre tenta d'en faire autant mais eu plus de difficultés. Trowa avait la tête baissée et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos percute le tronc de l'arbre avec une certaine violence, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit flacon de pilules dans lequel il en piocha 5 qu'il avala d'un coup. Quatre était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir, et il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

-« Euh…, commenca t-il mais Trowa ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver ses mots, il tourna les talons et disparut dans le bosquet, laissant un Quatre penaud qui se demandait s'il n'avait tout simplement pas halluciné (4).

Il décida alors d'aller en salle de lecture, il y avait vu un ouvrage qu'il avait extrêmement envie de lire. Lorsqu'il y fut arrivé il se dirigea directement vers la documentaliste et lui demanda si l'ouvrage était encore en rayon

-« La Divine Comédie ? Lequel le livre premier ? Oui attends je vais regarder » Elle atteignit un des échelles coulissantes avec grâce et prestance et l'escalada, après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, d'un coup de pied bien placé elle fit glisser l'échelle le long du mur en passant par le coin Quatre était ébahi, c'était réellement impressionnant, il jurerait que si c'était lui il serait tombé au sol. Enfin la jeune fille sembla trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et sauta agilement au sol et revint derrière le « bureau ». Elle en dégagea non sans violence quelques documents sous lesquels apparut un enregistreur

- Donnes moi ta carte !

-Voilà.

Elle s'empara de la carte de bibliothèque du blond et la passa dans l'enregistreur, puis elle fit de même avec le livre avant d'ajouter

-Bon vu l'épaisseur tu as le droit à quinze jours supplémentaire tu peux donc le garder 3 semaines, en revanche si tu ne l'as pas fini il faut quand même le ramener pour que je te le prolonge d'accord ?

-Entendu, répondit Quatre en rangeant l'ouvrage dans son sac, il se retourna et commença à partir lorsque la voix de la demoiselle lui parvint comme une impression de déjà vu :

-Oh ne te bousilles pas trop l'esprit à cause de Trowa, tu risque de t'enfoncer dans des méandres bien peu agréables… »

Lorsqu'il se retourna, encore une fois la documentaliste avait mystérieusement disparue…

***********

IL était 18h25, dans 5 min le Recteur commencerait son discours, cette fois ci Quatre avait pris ses dispositions il craignait d'arriver en retard pour ce discours d'ouverture ça l'aurait _clairement pas fait_. Il arriva dans l'amphi et plissa les yeux afin de chercher ses amis dans la foule, il aperçu alors Heero agiter sa canne en hauteur pour lui dire de les rejoindre, ce qu'il fit sans tarder.

-« Hey Kitty ! T'es pas en retard cette fois ! Lança Duo toujours aussi joyeux

-Ha non j'ai pris mes dispositions, répondit Quatre du tac-o-tac ne s'offusquant pas du surnom que lui avait donné son ami natté, il avait vite découvert que c'était une des ses manies de donner un surnom à tous ceux qu'il aimait beaucoup, il en était donc même plutôt ravi.

-Silence les pipelettes ! Le Recteur arrive. »

Effectivement la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un homme qui s'installa derrière le bureau sur l'estrade. Le Recteur était entouré à sa droite de la documentaliste et d'une jeune femme aux traits chinois. A sa gauche se trouvait Zechs Merquise et Treize. Quatre reporta son attention sur la jeune femme asiatique, elle était belle c'est clair, ses cheveux châtains clairs était coiffés en deux épaisses tresses qui tombaient sur chacune de ses épaules, il se dégageait d'elle une grande douceur.

-« C'est Sally la femme qui a ravit le cœur de notre Dragon national » lui chuchota Duo qui avait surprit son regard. Quatre acquiesça et dirigea son regard vers le Recteur, c'était un homme grand et très fin il devait avoisiner les 1.90m, il était vêtu tout de noir seul un ruban en satin gris chine venait rompre la plénitude du noir au niveau du col de sa chemise. Il avait la peau hâlée, autant que celle d'Heero, les yeux noir comme de l'encre de chine, des yeux qui criaient l'intelligence la force de caractère et la droiture. Son nez était fin et aquilin, ses pommettes hautes et saillantes et sa bouche rouge on aurait pu penser qu'il mettait du rouge à lèvres tant sa bouche était rouge mais, il ne semblait absolument pas le genre d'homme à se prêter à ce genre de fantaisies. Ses cheveux d'un noir absolu de jais coiffés en arrière et dégageant son front tombaient en cascade dans son dos, sans doute étaient ils au moins aussi longs que ce de Duo songea Quatre. Cet homme était incroyable, il émanait de lui une telle aura, force de caractère, droiture, justesse, sévérité, calme, classe, intelligence, gentillesse. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Quatre tout comme tous les autres garçons avaient été frappés avant lui lorsqu'ils virent le Recteur, c'est sa ressemblance avec la documentaliste. Maintenant il la détaillait plus précisément et il se rendit compte que oui, elle semblait être faite de la même argile que le Recteur. Très fine, de longs cheveux du même noir, les mêmes yeux aux expressions si fortes, les pommettes hautes et saillantes, le nez fin et aquilin, la bouche anormalement rouge naturel. La seule majeure différence était que celle-ci avait la peau blême, mais sinon ils étaient deux portraits.

-« Bonjour à vous, annonça le Recteur d'une voix claire rauque et douce. Putain ils ont même la même voix pensa Quatre. Je suis Darçia Cheyenne, le Recteur du pensionnat et je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Saint Joseph pour une nouvelle année à passer ensembles. Je vais tout d'abord vous présenter le personnel à qui vous aurez à faire durant votre séjour dans le pensionnat. Mr Zechs Merquise le secrétaire, chargé de tous les problèmes administratifs, vous trouverez son bureau dans l'aile Est au deuxième étage. Le secrétariat est ouvert de 8h30 à 12h00 le matin et de 14h30 à 19h30 l'après midi sauf les samedi ou il n'est ouvert qu'aux horaires du matin, et bien sûr le dimanche ou aucune permanence n'est assurée. Voici maintenant Treize De Kushrénada, vous le connaissez probablement tous, il est le préfet en chef des élèves, il s'occupe des activités scolaires pour les élèves et de la sécurité de ceux-ci. Si vous avez un problème c'est à lui que vous devez vous tourner. Ensuite voici à ma droite Mlle Sally Pô, notre infirmière, vous trouverez l'infirmerie dans l'aile Ouest juste à côté de la salle de lecture. L'infirmerie est ouverte du lundi au dimanche sans restrictions horaires. Enfin pour terminer notre documentaliste Makenshi en charge de la salle de lecture qui se trouve donc également dans l'aile Ouest à côté de l'infirmerie. La salle de lecture est ouverte le matin de 10h30 à 12h15 et les après midi de 13h45 à 19h30, sauf le dimanche ou elle est ouverte sans interruption le midi. »

IL continua ensuite sur l'histoire de Saint Joseph, les sorties en villes, les élèves qui rentraient chez eux pendant les vacances et le règlement.

**********

-« Pfiouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, ça m'a exténué ! Soupira l'américain en s'affalant dans la salle commune des deuxièmes années.

-Il t'en faut peu petite nature, ironisa le chinois avec un sourire en coin.

-Wuffychou t'es missant !!! Pleurnicha de plus belle l'américain en détalant avant que le chinois n'ai eu le temps de sortir son sabre d'on ne sait où (5).

Après une course poursuite des plus endiablée, les deux garçons revinrent s'asseoir auprès de Quatre et d'Heero, ce dernier se tourna alors vers Quatre et lui demanda d'une voix sérieuse :

-Dis-moi cela te tenterait d'entrer au club d'escrime ?

-Euh ben euh je sais pas j'en ai jamais fait, balbutia l'arabe

-Ne t'en fait pas je te ferais passer une petite évaluation, pour voir tes capacités et si ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Pas que tu perdes ton temps pour rien. Le rassura le japonais.

-Eh bien j'accepte, répondit Quatre avec joie.

Heero sourit et s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Trowa passablement débraillé et contrarié. A sa vue Quatre se remémora un peu trop vivement à son goût les évènements de l'après-midi dans le par cet ne pus empêcher des rougeurs s'installer sur ses joues.

-Oh la la Adonis ! Que t'es t'il arrivé pour être dans un état pareil, une partie de jambes en l'air trop intense ? Plaisanta Duo

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Maxwell, souffla le brun-roux, en s'affalant à côté de Quatre dans le canapé.

-Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Le relança l'américain.

-Ca c'est mes oignons pas les tiens, occupe toi plus tôt de trouver un moyen de dire à Hilde que tu ne l'aimes pas et que ces fiançailles c'est de la fumisterie, rétorqua Trowa.

Le natté eu une mine soucieuse et se tourna vers la cheminée sans rien ajouter, sous le regard condescendant d'Heero. Quatre en profita pour observer discrètement Trowa qui sembla perdu dans ses pensées.

**Flash back**

**Trowa titubait dans les couloir du bâtiment Ouest, il faut dire que la dose qu'il avait ingérée était relativement élevée, 5 d'un coup, il savait qu'il n'était pas en état d'écouter le discours du Recteur, même si cela lui aurait permis de le voir, les autres aurait immédiatement remarqué son état, et ça il ne le voulait pas. Il arriva devant la salle de lecture et poussa la porte non sans brusquerie, il n'était pas en état de calculer sa force. Trowa marcha en direction de la petite pièce qui servait de « chambre » à Makenshi, oui il l'attendrait ici ce serait parfait. Il décida, et parce que rester debout devenait de plus en plus difficile de s'allonger sur le petit lit moelleux et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir que le temps passerait plus vite et que cette sensation de gravité inversée quitte son fut réveillé par le bruit de papiers que l'on range et se releva prestement, il se sentait mieux bien que son esprit était encore embrumé. Il s'approcha doucement de la source du bruit et observa à loisir l'objet de ses convoitises. Les longs cheveux noirs et détachés lui masquaient le dos de Makenshi mais il préférait mater à loisir le postérieur ferme et bombé que lui offrait la vue dans un pantalon à effet vinyle noir. Décidant qu'il avait assez attendu il s'approcha du garçon qui lui faisait dos et l'emprisonna dans ses bras reniflant tendrement l'odeur de cannelle qui se dégageait de ses cheveux.**

**-Trowa Barton, lâche moi, s'éleva sans tarder la voix rauque qui l'excitait tant. Il n'avait aucune envie de se plier à la requête de Makenshi, il en avait cure, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de le prendre, ici sur ce bureau jonché de babioles et papelards inutiles selon lui. Trowa retourna le jeune garçon et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avec une violence mêlée de douceur, il le voulait tellement. Makenshi tenta de résister(6) mais finit par céder sa bouche aux assauts brutaux des dents et de la langue de son vis-à-vis. A peine eut-il ouvert les lèvres que la langue de Trowa s'engouffra dans sa bouche cherchant la sienne avidement la suçotant, mordillant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les mains de Trowa ne furent pas en reste, elles agrippèrent Makenshi à la taille le rapprochant sans douceur du bassin du brun-roux. Makenshi rompit le baiser essouflé tentant d'en placer une :**

**-Trowa arrête, tu te fais du mal…**

**-Ca ce n'est pas nouveau, je l'ai toujours fait, je suis maso je le sais mais là je m'en fous. Le coupa t-il dans toute tentatives de retraite.**

**Trowa empoigna alors son partenaire par les hanches et le déposa sur le bureau non sans avoir évacué les babioles gênantes au préalable et à sa façon, c'est-à-dire un aller retour de la main pour tout flanquer par terre. Il s'attaqua alors au cou de sa victime, mordillant la peau diaphane, qu'il sentait frémir sous ses lèvres. Passant une main sous la chemise de Makenshi il suivit le tracé de sa colonne vertébral, lui procurant des frissons. Makenshi ne put s'empêcher d'enfouir ses mains dans les cheveux si doux de Trowa en gémissant ne se rendant même pas compte que celui-ci lui avait ôté sa chemise et la sienne. Il ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'il sentit le torse et à fortiori les tétons durcis du grand brun contre son abdomen**

**-Trowa non, la salle est ouverte si quelqu'un vient on…**

**-Personne ne viendra ils sont au réfectoire et ensuite direction les salles communes, on est tranquilles ne t'en fait pas.**

**C'était justement cela qui inquiétait Makenshi, il comprit alors que le brun ne le quitterait pas tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il désirait, en l'occurrence lui, son corps. C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'il se rendit compte que Trowa l'avait plaqué dos sur la surface en bois du bureau et se tenait à présent au dessus de lui, plongeant son regard d'émeraude dans les abîmes noires de Makenshi**

**-Tes yeux ne reflètent rien Makenshi, murmura t-il d'une voix enrouée par le désir, y'a-t-il vraiment une âme dans ce corps parfait ?**

**Makenshi ne répondit rien se contentant de soutenir le regard de Trowa. L'échange dura environ 5 bonnes minutes avant que Trowa ne décide de se remettre à sa tâche, motivation supplémentaire, il était désormais bien trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon, qu'il retira sans peine se débarrassant par la même occasion de son boxer. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. IL se rendit alors compte, que prendre Makenshi sur le bureau ne serait pas pratique étant donné les dimensions de celui-ci et comme si le jeune homme avait entendu ses pensées il noua ses jambes fines autour de la taille de Trowa et passa ses bras autour de son cou, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était près à être déplacé dans la chambrette. Trowa le souleva alors sans difficulté et atteignit la pièce où il déposa son colis sur le lit, s'allongeant entre ses jambes. Il reprit ses lèvres d'assaut et Makenshi mena bonne guerre de son côté ses mains parcourant le large dos musclé de son amant. Décidant d'arrêter la passivité et puisqu'on en était là autant faire les choses en grand, Makenshi inversa les positions d'un coup de rein et se mit à couvrir le torse de Trowa de mille et uns baisers tantôt doux, tantôt violents parfois obscènes. IL fit son chemin jusqu'au sexe tendu de Trowa, il ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire face à cette vision, en effet son érection semblait vouloir conquérir le monde tant elle était imposante, sans perdre plus de temps, Makenshi la saisit et commença par y déposer des baisers papillons humides ce qui ne manqua pas de faire gémir Trowa qui en voulait plus et plus vite, le torturant Makenshi prenait son temps en appliquant ses lèvres de part et d'autres du membre fièrement dressé, avant de juger qu'il fallait maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses, si l'on se référait aux halètements de Trowa. IL le prit alors en bouche et commença un va et vient, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, sentant les mains de Trowa dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Trowa se libéra enfin dans un gémissement et Makenshi en profita pour revenir s'allonger sur lui offrant sa bouche désireuse et désirante aux lèvres frémissantes de Trowa. Ce dernier s'en empara sans se faire prier en faisant glisser une main vers le sexe de son amant, l'autre occupée à lui caresser la nuque. Après une dose de caresses intimes des plus agréables, Trowa décida de passer à **_**l'action, la vraie, **_**basculant Makenshi sous lui il s'insinua tel un serpent entre ses jambes et s'y calla confortablement positionnant son membre qui avait retrouvé toute sa vigueur à l'entrée de Makenshi, il savait qu'il était inutile de vouloir préparer le jeune homme, celui-ci lui ayant clairement expliqué par le passé qu'il ne faisait pas dans la demi mesure et préférait **_**les contacts à sec et brutaux**_**, ainsi soit-il pensa Trowa avant de pénétrer son amant. Celui-ci était tant étroit que douleur et plaisir était intimement liés sans qu'aucun n'est l'ascendant sur l'autre, et ça Trowa adorait vraiment, Le gémissement de Makenshi et ses ongles plantés dans son dos ne l'ecxitèrent que davantage et il se mit à faire de langoureux va et viens qui devinrent rapidement vigoureux dans son amant. Makenshi était cambré au maximum pour permettre à Trowa d'aller plus profond, plus fort mêlant son souffle saccadé eu sien offrant son cou à ses baisers. Ils atteignirent la plénitude libératrice mettant fin à leur ébat plus que bestial. Trowa se retira et posa sa tête sur le torse de l'androgyne(7) après lui avoir arraché un baiser passionné. Seules leurs respirations encore fortes mais qui se calmaient brisaient le silence de la chambrette. Après un certain temps La voix rauque de Makenshi s'éleva :**

**-Va t-en maintenant tu as eu ce que tu voulais, j'ai à faire encore. Trowa fut blessé de ses paroles, il aurait voulut rester la à respirer l'odeur de cannelle du garçon et pouvoir le serrer encore dans ses bras, mais il n'en montra rien se contentant de se lever de se rhabiller à la va vite et s'en alla en direction de sa salle commune.**

**Fin du Flash back.**

-Dis donc Barton tes souvenirs doivent être sacrément agréables ! Lança une voix cinglante

Trowa se reprit et observa ses amis, tous les quatre le regardaient avec scepticisme.

-Quoi ? Tenta t-il un peu gêné d'avoir été dérangé dans ses délicieux souvenirs, certes érotiques mais délicieux quand même.

-Bon, reprit Wufei, on parlait de la sortie de demain, quel programme en ville ? T'as une préférence ?

- Euh ben, non tant qu'on va se poser à la plage après c'est comme vous voulez, répondit Trowa

-Ca c'est du programme que j'aime répliqua Duo gaiement, ouais et on pourrait manger au Tarot Café ? J'aimerais revoir Legna ça fait longtemps je me demande comment elle va !

-Si ta fiancée l'apprenait, pouffa Yuy

-J'm'en fout ! Râla l'américain faisant mine de bouder.

-Oui continua Wufei, alors on irait à la plage après plutôt, et pour le matin ?

-On pourrait vois sur place, tenta timidement Quatre, je ne connais pas alors vous pourriez me faire visiter ?

Trowa se rapprocha sensuellement et dit d'une voix que Quatre jugeait un peu trop orgasmique

-Ha oui ? C'est vrai tu verras c'est très beau, surtout certains coins, je te montrerais tout si tu me laisses te guider.

Quatre naïf comme il l'était ne saisit pas la double allusion dans la phrase, mais Heero lui oui car il répliqua

-On ira tous ensembles ça évitera qu'on se perde et d'autres accidents. En lançant un regard lourd sur son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'ils se mirent tous les cinq d'accord, ils décidèrent de rejoindre leurs chambres afin de se reposer pour acquérir l'énergie suffisante que la journée du lendemain leur demanderait.

Quatre allongé sur son lit les bras croisés sous la tête réfléchissait, il pensait à Trowa, il ne pensait d'ailleurs qu'à lui, pourquoi diable ce garçon lui trottait(8) autant dans l'esprit ? Il en était tout à sa réflexion lorsqu'il entendit un sanglot dans la chambre voisine, minute c'était celle de Duo ! IL sauta prestement de son lit et sortit dans le couloir, faisant les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la chambre de son ami dans la discrétion absolue, le couvre-feu était en rigueur si on le prenait hors de sa chambre sans raison valable la sanction sera méchamment sévère. IL toqua trois petit coups à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit Quatre se précipita, pour éviter une rencontre inopiné avec le préfet en chef.

-Quatre qu'est ce que ?... interrogea l'américain surpris

-Je t'ai entendu pleurer alors, comme tu es mon ami je suis venu voir si tu avais besoin d'être réconforté.

-Oh merci beaucoup Kitty, viens. Duo s'affala sur son lit et Quatre en fit autant.

-Alors si tu me racontais ? Commença Quatre. Devant l'air penaud du natté il s'empressa d'ajouter : ne crains rien ce qui se dit entre ces murs y restera tu peux me faire confiance je te l'assure. Duo sembla chercher du courage, soupira puis lança sur une voix étouffée, presqu'un murmure :

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'à ma naissance mes parents ont décidé de m'unir à une héritière allemande, bon ben tu vois j'ai rien contre elle, mais j'en veux pas, j'en suis pas amoureux, j'aime déjà quelqu'un…

-Heero ? demanda le blond avec une innocence feinte

-Comment tu…

-Ben tes yeux se voilent dès qu'il semble proche de quelqu'un ou qu'il te parle de ta fiancée et quand tu parles avec ou de lui ton visage affiche une mine rayonnante alors.

Duo soupira une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre :

-S'il te plaît, n'en parles à personne.

-Motus et bouche cousue ! répondit le blond d'un air faussement déterminé, qui les fit pouffer.

-Dis Kitty…Tu veux bien dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

-Sans problème !

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent alors côte à côte sous la couverture, bien qu'il fasse chaud, ils s'y sentaient bien, ils étaient à l'abri de ce destin qui semblait vouloir leur jouer de bien mauvaises farces.

A suivre…

Aidencary : Hu hu hu je suis pas peu fière de l'effort que j'ai fait !

Wufei : Tant d'effort pour un tel torchon c'est triste, tu n'es vraiment pas douée, une onna dans toute sa splendeur.

Aidencary : Dis-donc Jackie Chan, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, mais puisque tu tiens tant à la ramener je vais m'arranger pour qu'il t'arrive pleins de crasses dans les chapitres à suivre

Duo : Par Nataku tu aurais du te taire Wuffy… Bon et la suite ? C'est quand que je sors avec Heero ???

Aidencary : ça mon p'tit gars tu peux attendre, il va s'en passer du temps avant que vous soyez ensemble

Heero *sort son gun* : Et tu va t'arranger pour modifier cette donnée !

Aidencary : Que dalle, j'ai un scénario ! Et c'est pas vous mon couple principal alors vos gueules ! Je dois m'occuper de Quachou et Trowa !

Quatre : Je trouve que Trowa tu t'en es un peu trop occupé avec l'autre travelot là.

Aidencary : J'en ai marre ! Lâchez moi vous nuisez à mon intellect et mon imagination fertile !

Trowa : ce sont de bien grands mots, chez toi tout ce qui est intellectuel frise le zéro absolu ma petite.

Aidencary * larmes dans les yeux* : J'vous déteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeste !!! *court se réfugier dans son fort* A bientôt !!!!

(1)Rooh Quatre fais pas ton timide !

(2)L'ouroboros est représenté par un serpent qui se mord la queue, il apparaît aussi comme deux serpents se mordant la queue l'un de l'autre, il est perçu comme symbole de renaissance, symbolisant le cycle du temps et d'éternité, mais aussi parfois comme symbole d'autodestruction et d'anéantissement vu qu'il(s) se dévore(nt) la queue.

(3) il va bientôt te boucher autre chose crois-moi mon coco

(4)Junkie XD.

(5)Et on ne veut pas le savoir !

(6) Genre, Tu te fais coincer par cette bombe sexuelle de Trowa et t'essaie de résister ?! Moi j'aurais même pas pensé à le faire !

(7)Oui c'est pour ça que tous quasiment le prennent pour une fille en même temps.

(8)Et toi tu vas bientôt trotter ailleurs nihihihihihihi


	4. Chapter3

Auteur : Aidencary

Couples : toujours pareil hein

Genre : OOC, Angst, UA, Fluff léger, Slash

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Bon j'ai écrit une lettre à leur proprios afin qu'ils acceptent sans difficultés de me les céder, ben ils font des difficultés et ils refusent de me les céder, si c'est pas malheureux ! Sauf Makenshi, Gustave, Legna, le Recteur et le pensionnat St Joseph et je vous les prête volontiers si l'un d'eux vous intéresse voir tous ^^.

D : heureusement pour nous

W : je te le fais pas dire !

Aiden* se retourne vers eux avec un regard noir* : ah oui vraiment ? ben pour la peine je me vengerais en écrivant !

G-Boys : gasp*

Aiden : mais là dans ce chapitre c'est mon Trowa chéri qui va passer un sale quart d'heure, avec Treize !

T :… si je suis ton préféré, pourquoi je dois endurer tout cela ?

Treize : Enfin je prends part aux festivités et selon le torchon qui sert de scénario Trowa et moi allons passer un bon moment….

Aiden : Oh Treize Couchetoilà on t'as rien demandé ! Trowa, il n'est pas d'amour plus beau que celui qui souffre !!! *étoiles dans les yeux*

H : mon pauvre t'as pas de bol, elle est vraiment complètement barrée !

Q : un carré dans le rond cette fille !

Bon bref tout ça pour dire Bonne Lecture

_**Tsuki to hana no uta**_

Le poème de la lune et de la fleur.

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain Duo et Quatre se réveillèrent délicieusement bercés par les rayons doux d'un soleil chaud,

D : Bonjour Quat-chan, t'as bien dormi ?

Q : oui merci et toi ?

Le natté acquiesça et sortit lentement de son lit avant de reprendre :

Oh tu sais quoi je vais te prêter des vêtements à moi, on a la même corpulence et la même taille alors c'est bon, parce que si on te voit sortir de ma chambre en pyjama…

Q : Oui oui tu as raison merci !

Sur ces entrefaites l'américain alla prendre sa douche. C'était probablement un de ses moments préférés de la journée avec ceux où il allait voir Heero endosser son rôle de capitaine de l'équipe d'escrime du pensionnat. Heero, quand est-ce qu'il le trouvera ce foutu courage dont tout le monde parle ? Parce que oui même s'il en était amoureux, sa situation était des plus délicates, il était le fils d'un des plus grosses fortunes américaine et même s'il avait son grand frère Solo qui était le premier héritier et qui reprendrait à coup sûr les affaires familiales, lui Donovan était fiancé depuis sa naissance à Hilde Von Schbeiker héritière d'une puissante et influente famille de noblesse allemande. Alors vraiment non il se voyait mal expliquer son problème à ses parents et encore plus ceux-ci lui donner leur bénédiction sur son amour. Et puis un point des non-négligeables : Heero lui-même, Heero-Sama comme on l'appelait, il était un complexe à lui seul, bien sûr être son ami l'enchantait au plus au point, après tout ils n'étaient que quatre, cinq si l'on comptait Legna, à bénéficier de se titre honorifique. Oui Heero était si désabusé et méfiant qu'il ne croyait en rien ni personne sauf lui et ses amis alors Donovan ne pouvait pas être triste de faire partie de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis. Mais il en voudrait tellement plus, seulement Heero-Sama était l'incarnation même du sérieux, la preuve il ne cessait de lui dire qu'il devrait respect et amour à défaut une forte affection à Hilde et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de rompre ses fiançailles en raison d'une « amourette de jeunesse » comme il le disait, bien sûr il ne savait pas que « l'amourette » en question était lui, d'ailleurs comment réagirait-il ? Duo n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de ce genre de relations avec lui, même si tous savait qu'ici à St Joseph cela était courant et Heero n'avait pas l'air dégouté le moins du monde lorsque certains de ses élèves d'escrime en parlaient dans les vestiaires. Duo ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber contre les faïences du mur de la douche, laissant l'eau tiède apaiser ses tourments.

Pendant ce temps, l'arabe resté dans la chambre réfléchissait à ce que lui avait avoué son ami dans la nuit, comment pourrait-il ravir le cœur d'Heero ? Cela semblait vraiment dur, le garçon était tellement intouchable et semblait si inaccessible. D'après ce qu'il avait compris en discutant avec lui et les informations complémentaires du Dragon ou de Duo, Heero-Sama était orphelin, mais néanmoins le fils du célèbre Odin Lowe, riche et célèbre commerçant qui s'est illustré par le commerce d'épices et objets provenant des quatre coins du monde. Odin Lowe avait le nez, il savait à l'avance ce qui allait faire fureur dans les cercles aristocratiques avant tout le monde et s'occupait de le leur fournir, il était très prisé mais il connu une mort prématurée, il fut emporté par une fièvre fulgurante lors de la route de la soie laissant une jeune garçon de 14ans qui avait déjà perdu sa mère, une geisha s'il se souvenait bien dont Odin s'était épris et qu'il avait ramené avec lui en France, lorsque la belle créature lui fit savoir qu'elle était enceinte. Hiroko c'était son nom, mourut lorsqu'Heero avait sept ans, son père fou de chagrin ne s'était jamais remarié, élevant son fils avec tout l'amour et la patience que lui permettait ses rares repos à la demeure familiale.

Perdu dans ses réflexions il n'entendit pas son ami sortir de la salle de bain, celui-ci lui jeta alors une serviette sur la tête pour le faire réagir

-Hé ! Râla l'arabe

- Allez little angel à la douche sinon on va être en retard pour le petit-déjeuner il est déjà 7h15 et les cours commençent à 8h ! Duo se détourna et fouilla dans son armoire à la recherche de vêtements pour Quatre, il en sortit un chemise cintrée blanc-crème, un jeans noir et un foulard noir, bon tu es dans la même classe que moi, notre professeur est Mr Chrodegand, ici les élèves ne sont pas classés par genre 1ere l1 ou2, mais par le nom de leur professeur, c'est cool que t'es choisi littérature, tu verras Mr Chrodegand c'est un prof super sympa ! Wufei Heero et Trowa sont dans la même classe, leur prof s'appelle Mr Deverell, ils sont en sciences donc on ne les verra qu'aux repas, aux pauses et aux activités, d'ailleurs tu en as choisi une ? Tu vas t'inscrire en escrime ?

-Ben je sais pas encore je vais déjà passer l'évaluation qu'Heero va me faire faire, et toi ? Tu fais quelle activité ? demanda le blond en attrapant les affaires que son ami lui tendait et se dirigant vers la salle de bain

-Moi je suis à l'atelier cuisine !

Quatre acquiesça et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il en sortit un quart d'heure plus tard frais comme un gardon les affaires de Duo lui allant parfaitement bien. Duo sembla de cet avis et ils dirigèrent vers le réfectoire, où ils retrouvèrent Heero, Wufei et Trowa.

-Salut les mecs ! Piaffa Duo en s'installant et volant le croissant que Wufei portait à sa bouche. Celui-ci resta étrangement stoïque, au grand dam de Duo

-Hé ben Wuwu, t'es malade ? Le mal nommé ne répondit toujours pas affichant un visage serein. Duo en était littéralement stupéfait. Il se tourna vers Heero et Trowa pour avoir une explication que Trowa lui donna d'un ton parfaitement neutre et détaché.

-Il a passé la nuit avec Sally.

-Et si au lieu de vous occuper de ma vie certes passionnante on voyait comment on fait pour se rejoindre cet aprèm ? Lâcha finalement Wufei toujours aussi calme.

-Hn nous on finit à 13h alors on ira directement à Betbezer , on vous attendra au Tarot Café d'accord ?

Quatre et Duo hochèrent la tête positivement.

-Hn, bon alors à toute à l'heure, termina Heero en se levant s'appuyant sur sa canne. Wufei en fit autant et ils quittèrent le réfectoire.

-Bon reprit l'américain moi j'vais aux chiottes et je ramènerais de l'eau à toute de suite ! Il s'éloigna.

Quatre resté seul avec Trowa sembla embarrassé, il se décida à rompre le silence :

-Euh tu es dans la classe d'Heero et Wufei non ?

-Oui il semblerait, si l'on en croit la liste d'appel, répondit le francais d'une voix sensuelle et chaude.

-Et tu ne vas pas en cours avec eux ? Continua l'arabe surpris par tant de désinvolture.

-Non je n'en ai pas envie si tu veux tout savoir, je n'aime pas aller en cours ça me gonfle plus qu'autre chose.

-Mais et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

-Je pense aller en salle de lecture, termina Trowa plantant un regard émeraude brûlant et troublant dans les turquoises de Quatre.

Celui-ci ne put répondre et bénit intérieurement le retour de Duo. Trowa en profita pour s'éclipser du réfectoire.

-Bon, commença l'américain en posant la carafe d'eau sur la table, nous Quatre on va aller en cours dans 5 minutes on a cours jusqu'à 12h et on reprend de 13hà 13h30 on a un petit TD de poésie rien de bien méchant, le truc c'est que tu y seras tout seul cet aprèm' parce que j'ai rendez vous avec le Recteur donc bon je ne pourrais pas assister au TD. Alors je vais t'expliquer comment te rendre à Betbezer et rejoindre les garçons au Tarot Café.

Quatre écouta attentivement les explications de son ami, puis ils allèrent en cours.

*************

Quatre sortit de la salle de Mr Chrodegand avec une joie certaine, non pas que la poésie ne l'intéressait pas mais il n'avait cessé de réfléchir à Heero-Sama et au Chevalier d'Eon (1), et puis il était vraiment pressé de rejoindre ses amis. Il regagna donc son dortoir et échangea son uniforme contre un bermuda en jeans bleu clair et un tee-shirt crème portant l'inscription _Paper Planes _(2) en noir. Il prit ensuite son sac et y rangea consciencieusement une bouteille d'eau, quelques médicaments au cas où un mal de tête ou de ventre venait à poindre on n'était jamais trop prudent, un stylo un bout de papier, son portable et quelques biscuits. Il quitta ensuite le pensionnat et se dirigea vers la station du bus. Le bus arriva environ 5 minutes après l'arabe à la station, celui entra dedans non sans difficulté, l'engin était plein, il arriva néanmoins à se saisir d'une barre et le trajet commença, cependant il sembla qu'il ne se fut pas si bien accrocher car le bus donna un puissant coup de frein arrivé à un feu qui avait viré rouge un peu trop brusquement et Quatre comme la plupart des passagers débout fut propulsé en avant. A l'instar de ceux qui avait dégagé sous le choc et qui s'étaient retrouvé le nez par terre ou contre un vitre, Quatre lui se raccrocha à la première protection qui eu la délicatesse de se trouver sur sa trajectoire à savoir un bras qui tenait fermement une autre barre de fer. L'arabe soupira d'aise accroché au bras salvateur et en remercia le propriétaire qui…ne lui répondit pas, qu'à cela ne tienne. Il se surprit à étudier le bras, celui-ci était musclé mais assez fin, son proprio n'était sans doute pas gaulé comme un bodybuilder. Seul l'avant bras était nu car son propriétaire portait un manche ¾ et Quatre pouvait admirer le hâle de la peau et le magnifique bracelet, en argent qui représentait l'Ouroboros et…Minute, il connaissait ce bracelet ! Il se raidit en pensant l'impensable et leva la tête vers celui à qui appartenait le bras. Il fut frappé une fois de plus par la beauté du garçon mais visiblement celui-ci ne l'avait absolument pas remarqué et semblait concentré dans la lecture d'un livre, son visage absolument impassible. Quatre souffla bruyamment sans le vouloir, mais cela ne sortit pas Trowa de sa concentration, le blond décida donc de se concentrer sur le paysage magnifique que les vitres du bus lui offrait. Il sortit de sa contemplation lorsque le chauffeur annonça l'arrêt de la Vieille Ville, Quatre tenta alors désespérément de se diriger le plus rapidement possible vers la sotie, mais personne ne semblait vouloir lui faciliter la tâche bien qu'il demandait poliment aux gens de bien vouloir se pousser. Il était à deux petits doigts de la porte du bus lorsqu'il sentit une main ferme s'emparer de son poignet et le tirer vers l'extérieur, cela se passa si vite qu'il ne réalisa seulement que lorsqu'il fut contre le torse de Trowa

- La prochaine fois, sois moins tête en l'air.

Sa voix était claire et grave, elle possédait quelque chose qui plongeait Quatre dans des abîmes délicieux lorsqu'il l'entendait. Trowa lui tournait déjà le dos et commençait à avancer. Il portait enfaite une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient relevée au niveau de ses coudes, ce que le blond avait pris pour un ¾ et un bermuda en jeans noir délavé, sur ses épaules était suspendu nonchalamment un sac en bandoulière en toile gris.

-Eh bien tu viens ? Demanda t-il à Quatre qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, Les autres nous attendent et Heero n'est pas particulièrement patient !

Quatre secoua la tête comme pour sortir d'une quelquonque rêverie et partit à la suite du grand brun.

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment silencieusement Quatre n'osant lui demander le pourquoi de son indifférence dans le bus. Tout en Trowa Barton l'intimidait, il n'osait même pas le regarder trop longtemps de peur de se brûler les yeux devant tant de beauté(3) il baissa donc la tête et suivit son guide. Ils débouchèrent sur une magnifique place pavée blanche et fleurie. Les gens allaient et venaient dans une joyeuse effervescence Trowa regarda autour de lui et reprit sa marche. Il vérifia que le blond le suivait toujours et monta des escaliers de pierre blanche, une fois en haut il s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle qui clochait avec le reste de la ville tant elle était sombre. Quatre ne se sentit pas rassuré et Trowa remarqua son trouble car il se retourna lentement

-Tu as peur ? Demanda t-il d'une voix moqueuse

-N..Non bien sûr que non répondit le blond espérant que son mensonge éhonté passerait.

Malheureusement Trowa ne fut pas dupe et se rapprocha tel un prédateur de sa proie, il fit reculer l'arabe jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contact de la paroi du mur, et lui coupa toute retraite en tendant ses bras des deux côtés de sa tête

-Vraiment ? Mais tu es bien courageux alors ! Sais-tu que cette rue s'appelle la rue du Pont des Morts (4) ? Tu vois elle porte bien son nom, ici je pourrais te manger jusqu'au dernier de tes magnifiques cheveux blonds, ou te briser ton délicat petit coup sans que personne ne te vienne en aide.

Quatre avait vraiment du mal à respirer. Dans les yeux de Trowa il y'avait une lueur qu'il ne parvenait à identifier, et ça le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il n'avait même pas la volonté de hurler à l'aide, non ses stupides mauvaises pensées trouvaient cela excitant et il devait serrer les dents à s'en péter la mâchoire pour ne pas crier à Trowa **Vas-y mange moi putain !** IL ferma les yeux et inspira, avec une rapidité déconcertante, il s'échappa du piège de chair et de sang qu'était Trowa et fit quelques pas en avant.

-On devrait pas perdre plus de temps, les garçons vont vraiment râler. Quatre avait dit ça sans se retourner, il aurait dû il aurait vu le brun-roux se poster à quelques minuscules centimètre s derrière lui. Il eut juste le temps de sentir deux bras puissant l'attraper et le plaquer contre un torse à se damner(5). Un souffle chaud et agréable vint lui chatouiller l'oreille remplacé par des lèvres tentatrices. Quatre soupira de plaisir et ferma les yeux

_Pov de Quatre :_

_Par Allah le Tout Puissant, que m'arrive t-il ? Que lui arrive t-il ? Il semble prendre un malin plaisir à jouer avec moi de la sorte, pour mieux m'ignorer après, qu'ai-je fait ? Mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'il arrête, je dois être fou j'aime tellement ses caresses et ses baisers(6) et je…_

_Fin du pov_

Quatre avait brusquement sentit son épaule se dénuder et une bouche s'y poser là où avant il y avait la manche de son tee-shirt .

Il se fit violence et s'arracha à l'étreinte de grand brun-roux

-Ca suffit il faut y aller maintenant ! Il avait presue crié, comme ça naturellement, il ne l'avait pas vraiment voulu. La voix de Trowa lui répondit légèrement voilée de tristesse :

-Tu as raison, ils vont s'impatienter.

Ils se remirent donc en route et sortirent de la ruelle marchant encore environ 5 minutes dans les hauteurs de la ville. Trowa avisa le café et ses amis assis autour d'une table, il en informa Quatre sans se retourner et ils se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers eux.

-Eh bien vous en avez mis du temps ! Râla Heero en regardant Trowa d'un air _« genre tu fermes ta gueule mais je sais que t'y es pour quelque chose t'as encore essayé de faire des trucs pas catholiques au petit. » _assis devant ce qui ressemblait à un café frappé avec de la chantilly. Il était vêtu d'une chemise légère bleue et d'un pantalon noir, sa canne appuyé sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise.

-Euh oui c'est de ma faute, enchaina précipitamment Quatre, Je l'ai enquiquiné pour qu'il me montre et m'explique un peu toute la ville pendant le trajet alors.

-Ok d'accord, souffla Heero qui ne croyait absolument pas un mot de l'énormité que venait de lui sortir l'arabe.

-Bon, puisque vous êtes là faisons une commande groupée, je n'ai pas encore été servi moi non plus je suis arrivé un peu après Heero et Duo dit Wufei,vous prenez quoi ?

-Un frappucino avec beaucoup de chantilly et de pépites de chocolat, répondit Trowa en s'asseyant

-Euh, un diabolo caramel, répondit Quatre

Wufei partit à l'intérieur du bar passer commande.

Quatre chercha Duo des yeux et le trouva quelques tables plus loin visiblement au téléphone. Le châtain avait un bermuda noir des tongues noires et un débardeur noir.

-Il parle avec qui ? S'enquit le blond

-Hilde, sa fiancée, lui répondit Heero les yeux dans le vague.

Wufei revint avec les commandes et les distribua. Duo les rejoint peu après et déborda de joie envers le blond lui expliquant qu'il lui avait tellement manqué ce à quoi Wufei lui répondit qu'ils ne s'étaient séparés que depuis le petit déjeuner. S'en suivit une joute verbale entre l'amérique et la chine qui vit cette fois ci la chine sortir en grand vainqueur.

Les garçons rigolèrent beaucoup et le midi se déroulait sans accroc, songea Quatre. Hélas il dut parler trop vite car une main finement manucuré vint se posé sur l'épaule de Trowa qui se raidit en entendant la voix :

-Adonis, mon cher comme cela me fait plaisir de te trouver, ça me fait d'ailleurs penser que tu me dois une ballade non ?

-Je… balbutia le garçon aux yeux verts

-A la bonne heure ! S'exclama son interlocuteur.

La tension était plus que palpable, Heero était tendu prêt à sauter sur l'ennemi pour l terrasser, les yeux de Duo d'habitude si joyeux et rieurs semblait maintenant tueurs et Quatre pourrait jurer y voir des reflets rouges, Wufei lui était blanc et on lisait la colère sur son visage fermé il avait serré les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures.

-Oh voyons les dobermans inutiles de se mettre dans cet état Adonis me doit une ballade et il est normal que je vienne lui faire tenir sa promesse non ? Demanda ironiquement le jeune homme avec un sourire éclatant.

-Treize…

A suivre !

Ha ha ha ha oh oui je suis cruelle ! Han, mais que va-t-il se passer pour mon bel acrobate ?

Oh Trowa pourquoi dois tu tant souffrir ?

T :… Tu sais que c'est ta faute, c'est toi qui écris tout ça

A :… Bref oui bon je sais je devait écrire une méchante scène entre Treize et l'amour de ma vie j'ai nommé Trowa mais en fait j'ai revu mon découpage à la place j'y ai mis la petite scène dans la ruelle, et l'autre ce sera pour le chapitre suivant :).

Bref j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et vos attentes je tâcherai de les prendre en compte ! Sinon certes pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais le prochain devrait voir avancer les choses j'ai prévu deux bonnes scènes hiiiiiiiiiiii

D : Y'aura moi et Heero ? Ca va avancer ?

Aidencary lève le nez de ses brouillons avec un sourire shinigamiesque et des yeux aussi globuleux qu'un crapaud : hé hé hé

H :…

Q : c'est mauvais signe ça !

A : T'inquiètes Quatre, tu vas passer à la casserole

Q :…

W : Par Nataku j'ai la paix

A : Bah t'en fait pas je trouverai quelque chose pour toi !

Bon apluche !

Au fait je vais probablement ralentir un peu le rythme de cette fic, comment ça y'a déjà rien ?! Bref parce que j'ai eu une autre idées pour mes chouchous donc je vais aller a mes brouillons, il faudra que je réfléchisse donc deux fois plus !!!

(1) C'est Duo vous avez pas oublié hein ?

(2)J'adore cette chanson c'était plus fort que moi ^^

(3)Arg les vieux clichés ont la peau dure ! Moi je veux bien devenir aveugle pour Trowa

(4)Pour de vrai la ville où j'habite y'a une rue qui s'appelle comme ça, enfin c'est le nom du pont et je le traverse tous les jours pour aller à la fac arf !

(5)J'ai déjà vendu mon âme au diable pour beaucoup moins alors….

(6)Quatre saloperie de veinard !


	5. Chapter 4

Auteur : Aidencary

Couples : Ca ne change pas sauf là le 13x03 eeerk mais je me demande quitte à faire du mal à mon Trowa d'amour j'aurais pu faire un Aidencaryx03 nan ?... Ok heureusement que je suis une pro-yaoïste ! * brandit son drapeau yaoï forever*

Quatre : t'as pas interêt à t'associer à Trowa !

Aidencary *hausse les épaules et postillone à la figure de Quatre* : Pfffffffff Je fais ce que je veux ! Mais là j'te fais une fleur bouton d'or je ne m'immiscerais pas dans votre vie intime, j'ai préféré envoyer à ma place mon espion le plus fulgurant !

Heero : ????

Duo: Elle parle de Makenshi, perso je le sens pas ce mec, c'est son âme damnée.

Makenshi : Eh ! Je t'ai entendu…

Aidencary : Vos bouches et place a la fic !

Genre : OOC, Angst, UA, Fluff léger, Slash

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Bon chuis obligée ?

D : oh que oui !

Q : Allez un effort ça va pas t'arracher le trou de balle

Aidencary :…ils sont pas à moi…

W : Pardon ? On a pas entendu ?

A idencary: Ils sont pas à moi voilà !!! *court dans son fort*

Bon désolée pour ce chapitre qui s'est fait attendre hein mais j'étais en pleine préparation de mon brouillon pour une autre fic, je ne la publierai pas tout de suite pour éviter de me mélanger les pinceaux et retarder la parution de chapitres de Tsuki to Hana no plus bon les partiels s'approchent à grands pas alors… Mais bon je veux faire un effort parce que vos reviews m'ont fait 'achement plaisir alors… En écrivant ce chapitre j'écoutais Never grow old de The Cranberries, y'a pas à dire cette chanson est magnifique !

_« … » pensées des protagonistes._

Merci à Hakkai nii-san, Violine, Lunisa, Pure Absynthe, Hahn tah Yhel, et Mineko-san pour vos reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

**Tsuki to Hana no Uta**

_Le poème de la lune et de la fleur_

Chapitre 4

-Treize… Siffla Heero entre ses dents.

Le malaise était à son comble, la situation en était presque irréelle. Trowa brisa finalement le silence

-Je te suis Néron. Il se leva et se posta à côté de Treize qui afficha un sourire carnassier, cruel et suffisant.

- Très bien messieurs je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi, au fait Heero-Sama je trouve cela tellement dommage que tu ne puisses plus toucher une épée (1)…

-Ferme ta grande gueule !

C'était Duo qui s'était emporté, il semblait prêt à bondir sur le préfet, Heero lui était blanc et Wufeï semblait extrêment tendu tentait de faire taire son ami châtain mais le natté continua sur sa lancée :

-Si tu parles encore une fois de ça je t'éclate la bouche et que tu sois préfet ou un De Kushrénada n'y changera rien !

Treize se contenta de lancer un air condescendant à un Heero toujours aussi blanc, avant de sourire mielleusement et de se détourner entraînant Trowa à sa suite.

Restés seuls les trois garçons semblaient chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Quatre ne supportant plus ce silence pesant et la mine déconfite de ses amis se risqua à demander :

-Euh, mais qu'est ce que Néron voulait à Trowa ?

Il fut victime de trois regards indéchiffrables, Heero se leva prestemment et saisi sa canne balbutiant qu'il avait des courses à faire en ville, Duo sauta sur l'occasion et s'éclipsa avec lui.

Finalement Wufei se leva et alla payer les consommations il revint et proposa au blond d'aller marcher un peu, Quatre s'empressa d'accepter.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment dans les rues de la Vieilles Ville avant que le chinois ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche :

-Néron persécute Trowa depuis l'année dernère, lorsqu'ils étaient déjà en première année. On à jamais su pourquoi Trowa, ni pourquoi tout court enfaite.

Quatre regarda son ami avec des yeux rond mais ne pipa mot de peur que celui-ci ne change d'avis et cesse de lui raconter.

-Toujours est-il que Trowa supporte sans cesse les brimades et la folie de Treize, celui ne cherche qu'à l'humilier et lui faire du mal le problème c'est qu'il est préfet et est issu d'une des familles les plus puissantes du pays, alors les élèves ont peur et jouent la carte de l'indifférence et Trowa il est bien trop dérangé pour songer à porter plainte ou accepter notre aide. Tu sais Quatre, Treize non content de détruire Trowa c'est de sa faute si Heero est estropié et ne peut plus faire d'escrime.

-Comment…

-L'année dernière lors du tournoi annuel, ils se sont affrontés Ca aurait été un combat d'anthologie si il n'avait pas fini tragiquement. Duo, moi et Trowa sommes persuadés que Treize a volontairement brisé la jambe d'Heero lors de ce combat, mais bon cet imbécile de japonais refuse de penser cela. Pour lui c'est un accident il s'est mal receptionné et Néron lui a malencontreusement « piétiné » la cheville.

- C'est horrible… chuchota Quatre abasourdi par les révélations de son ami.

-Bon je pense que nous devrions rentrer, qu'en penses-tu ?

Quatre acquiesça et les deux garçons se mirent en route vers l'arrêt du bus.

****************

La porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et un jeune homme tomba lourdement sur le sol poussé par un autre qui entrait derrière lui.

Treize ne laissa pas le temps à Trowa de souffler qu'il l'empoignait déjà sans aucune douceur par le coude pour le rejeter encore plus violemment près du lit. La tête de Trowa cogna dans un bruit sourd contre le bois du sommier l'assommant un peu plus

_Je vais vraiment finir par voir des étoiles_

Il tenta de se relever en s'agrippant aux draps soyeux qui seraient tout à l'heure témoins de sa déchéance, quand une main puissante le saisit à la nuque et lui enfonça le visage dans les draps.

-Tu ne bouges pas tant que je ne te le dis pas ! Est-ce clair ?

-Ou…Oui souffla Trowa qui tentait de respirer comme il le pouvait.

-Bien lui répondit Treize satisfait.

Il se détourna du brun-roux et entreprit de retirer ses vêtements non sans une certaine fébrilité, il adorait ça, avoir Trowa Barton, Adonis le désiré de tous, celui qui sait qu'il est beau mais ne rend pas compte à quel point, il est une œuvre créée par la main de Dieu lui-même cela ne pouvait en être autrement songeait Treize. Le posséder était la plus belle chose qu'il lui arrivait.

Il tourna la tête vers le garçon, celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé. A genoux la tête enfouie dans les draps, son dos magnifique se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration lente et régulière comme si ce qui allait lui arriver ne l'atteignait pas.

_On va y remédier_.

Une fois qu'il se fut déshabillé ne gardant que son boxer il s'approcha lascivement de Trowa et s'assit sur le rebord du lit ses cuisses juste à côté de la tête du brun-roux. Il le regarda un bon moment, puis lui intima l'ordre de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Trowa s'exécuta nonchalamment.

-Déshabilles –toi !

La voix de Treize était sèche et enrouée par le désir qu'il ne tarderait pas à prendre. Une fois de plus Trowa obéit sans discuter. Il commença par ses chaussures (2), puis retira lentement son t-shirt dévoilant une fois de plus son torse musclé taillé tout dans la finesse aux abdos fermes et tendus des clavicules sculptées telle une statue d'ivoire, des épaules pas trop carrées juste arrondies dans un angle parfait. Il se leva afin de retirer son bermuda découvrant une chute de rein à se pâmer. Il n'avait gardé que son boxer qui offrait à la vue le délicieux galbe de son fessier (3).

-Enlève ton boxer aussi !

Trowa baissa les yeux et se sépara de son sous-vêtement.

Treize affichait un regard plus que satisfait et se leva à son tour enleva son boxer. Il prit Trowa par le poignet et le fit s'allonger sur le ventre. Il s'installa ensuite à ses côtés sur le flanc et de son doigt commença parcourir le dos de son « amant ».

Trowa restait stoïque mais ça Treize n'en avait que faire, il savait qu'il le ferait réagir, qu'il se délecterait de sa souffrance, il en jubilait d'avance. Après avoir parcouru le dos de Trowa de long en large Treize retourna brusquement le garçon et se plaça au dessus de lui. Trowa évitait son regard qu'à cela ne tienne, ce n'était pas de ses yeux dont il voulait se régaler là maintenant. Il se mit à couvrir son visage de baisers humides et lorsqu'il voulu accéder à la bouche du garçon il s'en vit refuser l'entrée.

En effet Trowa ne desserrait pas les lèvres. Treize releva la tête et vit dans l'œil émeraude de Trowa une lueur de défi, froide insoumise. Il ne se retint pas et le gifla si fort que sa tête tourna sur le côté dans un mouvement brusque.

Une rougeur fit vite son apparition sur la joue de Trowa qui ne retourna pas sa tête vers Treize. Celui ne s'en énerva que plus et lui saisit violement le menton l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Qui crois-tu être Trowa Barton pour me tenir tête ? Tu n'es rien et tu ne seras jamais rien, personne ne veut de toi. Tu es juste beau physiquement et les gens te désirent mais c'est purement charnel, tu n'as rien pour plaire, tu es faible lâche et drogué, une nuisance pour nous tous !

Les paroles de Treize firent l'effet d'une gifle à Trowa qui se fit violence pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

_Ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir._

-Je vais te montrer qui est le maître et comment tu dois me respecter.

Une lueur mauvaise passa dans les yeux de Treize, oh oui il allait prendre son pied à malmener ce corps si parfait…

***********************

_Pov de Quatre_

_1 mois, cela fait 1 mois depuis cette sortie à Betbezer nous n'y sommes pas retourné à cause du mauvais temps, il pleut beaucoup et il commence à faire frisquet trop c'est assez chiant que le temps se soit si vite dégradé enfin on est dans les prémisses de l'automne mais on dirait qu'on va directement être en hiver. Je suis heureux quand même il y'a 3 semaine j'ai réussi le test d'aptitude au club d'escrime, et Heero me fait travailler dur pour développer mon potentiel qu'il juge plus que satisfaisant, c'est vrai que je me débrouille bien sans prétention aucune. On va avoir une semaine de vacances et tout le monde va rentrer chez soi, Duo m'a dit qu'il avait invité Heero dans le domaine de sa famille et que celui-ci avait accepté, Duo est donc dans un état d'euphorie furieuse, ça me fait plaisir. Wufeï et Sally vont partir à Paris en amoureux c'est mignon ! Et moi ? Ben moi je n'ai aucune famille enfin si il y a bien cet oncle mais il part en voyage d'affaire en Espagne alors je ne veux pas l'encombrer donc je vais rester au pensionnat. Pour Trowa je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire, il n'a jamais parlé de sa famille alors, en plus il semble encore plus renfermé qu'avant est-ce que ça à voir avec la fois ou Treize l'a emmené ? Et puis quelque chose m'intrigue, un midi en sortant de l'entraînement d'escrime avec Heero nous avions rejoint les garçons dans le parc pour un pique-nique improvisé. Trowa qui était allongé s'est relevé et s'est étiré j'ai vu des marques sur ses reins comme des morsures et des coups…_

_Fin du Pov._

Quatre soupira et but une gorgée de chocolat chaud que Makenshi lui avait apporté, il se retrouvait de plus en plus à la bibliothèque et se rendait compte que la compagnie de Makenshi lui était très agréable. Il avait découvert dans le bibliothécaire un garçon à l'écoute, doux et de bon conseil même s'il possédait une froideur proche de la méprise. Il est vrai que Quatre avait été chamboulé de découvrir que c'était un garçon, qui l'eu crû ? Il était si efféminé ! Bon c'est vrai que sa voix était assez grave pour être celle d'une fille mais on aurait pu mettre ça sur le compte de la clope ! Non ?

-Et donc comment tu vas occuper tes vacances au pensionnat, parce que scolairement parlement y'a toujours quelque chose à faire, mais touristiquement… Ca craint un max !

Makenshi, vautré avec désinvolture sur son lit faisait face à Quatre, recrachant la fumée de sa cigarette vers lui afin de le sortir de sa torpeur.

-Euh… ben je sais pas enfaite j'ai discuté assez rapidement avec Heero il va peut-être me laisser les clés de la salle d'escrime pour que je puisse m'entraîner pendant ce temps.

-Eh ben ! Il t'apprécies sacrément alors !

- Huh ?

-Ben franchement Heero-Sama tu crois qu'il confie les clés de la salle d'escrime comme ça à ses élèves au petit bonheur la chance ? Tu rêves, il t'aime vraiment beaucoup et a vraiment confiance en toi, c'est bien !

-Ha oui ? Balbutia Quatre en rougissant- Ben… Je…

Makenshi éclata alors d'un rire grave chaud et profond, le blond était abasourdi, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait le bibliothécaire rire.

-Bon, reprit celui en retrouvant son flegme légendaire subitement, Si j'étais toi, je ne foutrais pas trop mon joli nez dans ce qui se passe entre Treize et Trowa, ça risque de t'apporter des problèmes.

En plus si tu essaie de t'en prendre à Treize il te faudra passer sur le corps de son chien de garde Gustave, ce qui je le reconnais n'est pas difficile, mais tu risque d'avoir sa famille à dos et crois-moi ces gens là peuvent te ruiner aisément !

Quant a Trowa c'est méchant à dire, mais il a choisi ce qui lui arrive il est beaucoup trop lâche pour lutter et préfère rester passif alors n'essaie pas de forcer le destin mon cœur. Bon je te laisse, il faut que j'aille voir le Recteur. A plus tard !

Makenshi disparut de la chambrette, laissant un Quatre bouche bée.

_Comment diable sait-il tout ça?_

Il resta un instant interdit, puis finit son chocolat et se leva à son tour. La soirée était avancée le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder à sonner, mieux valait regagner sa chambre.

Une fois arrivé dans celle-ci il décida de prendre une douche bien chaude pour décontracter ses muscles endoloris par l'entraînement, Heero n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère quand cela concernait l'escrime et Quatre le ressentait dans ses articulations.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et pris son pyjama qu'il posa sur le meuble à cet effet dans la salle de bain, puis se glissa dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau chaude se déverser sur lui.

Pourquoi y avait-il tant de mystère autour de Trowa Barton ? Est-ce parce que sa beauté avait quelque chose d'irréel ? Bordel on est quand même pas dans un film ou genre il se transformerait en une quelquonque créature mythique !

-Oh ! Putain !(4)

A trop penser à Trowa, le corps de Quatre avait réagit, et le garçon avait maintenant un sacrée érection dont il fallait qu'il s'occupe s'il ne voulait pas se coucher avec la béquille.

Il descendit donc ses mains vers son bas ventre et soupira d'aise lorsqu'il commença. Sans se douter un seul instant que quelqu'un avait fait irruption dans sa chambre…

A suivre…

Héhéhéhéhé mais qui a donc osé s'introduire dans la chambre du petit puceau ?

Quatre :…Tu parles de moi là ?

Et de qui d'autre sinon ?! Hein ?

Wufeï : Qu'est-ce que t'en sait d'abord qu'il est puceau onna de mes c******s

Ben… C'est un peu moi l'auteure, c'est un peu ma fic donc j'ai décidé qu'il était puceau ! Bon sinon j'ai prévu au programme des prochain chapitres (je vous dit pas dans quel ordre un peu de suspense quand même) crise de pleurs pour Quatre, révélations entre Duo et Heero, apparition de Hilde, raclée monumentale pour Treize par…Mystos et boule de gomme ! Et on va en apprendre plus sur Makenshi… hi hi

Trowa : J'vais souffrir encore longtemps ?

Oh t'as pas idée ! * smile de doberman*

Duo : J'vais être avec Heero dans combien de temps ?

Putain Duo !!! Je t'ai dit ce sera pas avant longtemps arrête de me gonfler ! Arrêtez de me gonfler tous ! Je vous donne la main vous voulez le bras ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH *cours finir sa crise d'hystérie dans son fort*

G-Boys : Complètement ravagée du cerveau….

(1) L'épée moderne a été inventée au XIXe siècle afin de se battre en duel. C'est une arme d'estoc uniquement. Dans les siècles précédents, on utilisa à partir du XVIe siècle : la rapière. La rapière a d'abord évolué en épée de cour sous Louis XIV.

L'action offensive de cette arme s'exerce donc par la pointe et par la pointe seule. C'est une arme plus lourde — 770 g pour une longueur de 110 cm maximum — et moins flexible que le fleuret, et sa lame est de section triangulaire. La surface valable comprend tout le corps du tireur, y compris ses vêtements et son équipement.

Cette arme est dite "non conventionnelle" car elle n'obéit pas à des règles de priorité comme le fleuret et le sabre : les conditions et les règles du combat sont donc très similaires à celles des anciens duels

(2) Il doit avoir de beau pieds mon Trowounet d'amour *étoiles dans les yeux* Nan imaginez enfaite c'est genre Mister Panari 2009 eeeeerkk c'est pas possible !

(3) …

Heero : où est l'explication de la note ?

Wufeï : j'en sais rien à ce passage elle s'est mis à gueuler une grosse veine est apparue sur son front et puis elle s'est cabrée a expiré et est tombée raide morte.

Heero : il lui fait tant d'effet que ça Trowa ?

Wufeï : Ben… faut croire…

(4) Ben dis donc Quatre je ne te savais pas aussi vulgaire !


	6. Chapter 5

Auteur : Aidencary

Genre : OOC, UA, ANGST, Léger Slash

Rating : T

Couples : pfff on s'en fout !

Disclaimer : Enfaite s'aurait été tellement drôle et bon qu'ils m'appartiennent, mais c'est pas le cas tant pis, je regrette juste Trowa d'amour.

Bon je sais que ce chapitre s'est fait désiré, mais bon je suis en pleine période de révisions (Quatre : menteuse t'as pas ouvert ton classeur depuis que les cours sont finis y'a 2 semaines…) HUM HUM bref donc je disais lundi commence mes partiels donc j'avais pas trop le temps d'écrire j'étais occupée à réviser voilà mais j'ai pas pu résister à venir écrire encore un ch'tit chapitre.

**Tsuki to Hana no Uta**

**_Le poème de la lune et de la fleur_**

**Chapitre 5**

Quatre avait maintenant la tête relevée légèrement penchée sur le côté les yeux clos, les joues rosées par l'eau chaude qui lui ruisselait dessus et le plaisir et son corps nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur de la cabine de douche.

Corps auquel il s'activait maintenant à prodiguer des caresses vu comment celui-ci avait réagi aux pensées qu'il avait eu à propos de Trowa.

-Trowa… gémit alors qu'il accentuait le mouvement de ses mains sur son sexe (1)

C'est sans doute à cause de l'eau et de sa concentration qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, toujours pour ces deux raisons qu'il n'entendit pas non plus l'intrus marcher dans sa chambre toucher ses affaires regarder un peu partout.

Il ne l'entendit pas non plus lorsqu'il s'introduit doucement mais avec assurance dans la salle de bain. Quatre ne se doutait pas de la présence dans son dos qui le détaillait d'un air indéchiffrable tandis qu'il se masturbait en murmurant le prénom de Trowa.

C'est pour cela que son cœur faillit bien s'arrêter définitivement de battre lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un se coller à son dos l'emprisonnant ainsi, et encore plus lorsque que deux mains aux longs doigts fins vinrent se poser sur son érection remplaçant les siennes.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour voir le visage de l'intrus, il perdit pieds dans un vert mystique qui le transporta.

-Que…Trowa…Mais…

-Chut, c'est magique non ? Tu à murmuré mon nom et me voilà… souffla le brun-roux dans la nuque du blond.

Quatre pensait rêver, oui cela ne pouvait être que ça, mais pourtant les mains de Trowa était là cherchant à le soulager, d'ailleurs Quatre se rendit compte qu'il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps et bénit intérieurement que l'eau coule encore étouffant ainsi ses gémissements. Il aurait été gênant que Duo qui occupait la chambre à côté entende tout ça.

Il se libéra dans un gémissement qu'il étouffa en mordant sa lèvre inférieure et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Trowa pour s'agripper au mur afin de reprendre ses esprits. Loin s'en fallu Trowa en décida autrement.

Il retourna Quatre afin que celui-ci soit face à lui, cependant Quatre fuyait délibérément le regard de Trowa, ce dernier du lui relever le visage pour qu'il le regarde enfin dans les yeux. Il bloqua ensuite le corps du blond contre le mur avec son propre corps et lui releva les jambes afin de les mettre de part et d'autres de sa taille.

Quatre ne put que s'accrocher à la chemise de Trowa, en effet celui-ci n'était pas nu, il portait toujours son uniforme. Trowa rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de Quatre et lui effleura les lèvres le faisant frissonner.

Il embrassa à tour de rôle le bout de son nez, ses joues son front, ses paupières, sa mâchoire pour venir à nouveau sur les lèvres qu'il ne prit pas tout de suite savourant le contact doux et éphémère de leurs souffles.

Quatre n'en pouvait plus, c'était pour lui une véritable torture aussi décida t-il de franchir les quelques millimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres et posa les siennes sur celles de Trowa.

Pendant un long moment ils ne firent que savourer le contact de leurs lèvres, jusqu'à ce que Trowa ne passe délicatement la pointe de sa langue sur celles de Quatre, qui s'empressa d'ouvrir un peu la bouche afin de lui autoriser l'entrée.

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement d'abord comme pour goûter l'autre. Les mains de Trowa caressant les flancs de Quatre, qui était tellement bien coincé entre Trowa et le mur que le brun-roux n'avait pas besion de ses mains pour le maintenir. Le blond n'était pas en reste il caressait la nuque, le visage et les cheveux de Trowa qui soupirait d'aise sous les caresses.

Trowa se mit alors à frotter lascivement son bassin contre celui de Quatre qui ne put retenir un gémissement rauque, qui excita encore plus Trowa qui accentua ses mouvements tout en déposant des baisers dans le cou du blond.

C'en était trop Quatre agrippa la barre métallique du pommeau de douche ce qui permit à Trowa de le décoller un peu du mur et d'avoir ainsi accès à son postérieur. Bien sûr si on lui demandait Quatre aurait répondu qu'il ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qu'il avait permis en s'accrochant à son pommeau.

Quoiqu'il en soit Trowa commença à prodiguer de tendres caresses aux fesses de Quatre, il les trouvait rondes et douces. Ciel que de promesses donnait des fesses pareilles !

Trowa réfléchit rapidement, l'eau coulait toujours alors ses doigts sont humides, c'était parfait. Il amorça alors une entrée vers l'intimité de Quatre avec un premier doigt, mais lorsqu'il tenta de le pénétrer Quatre eut un hoquet de surprise, lâcha le pommeau de la douche dans un mouvement brusque. Surprit Trowa le lâcha sans le vouloir et le blond tomba sur le carrelage.

-Je suis désolé, commença t-il, je… Je…J'ai eu peur je ne savais pas, je m'y attendais pas…

Trowa le regarda une expression neutre sur son visage et lui répondit

-Tu es vierge, tu as eu raison de m'arrêter là, tu aurais souffert.

Quatre le regarda surpris et voulu dire quelque chose mais Trowa s'était déjà retourné et avait quitté la salle de bains.

Quatre soupira et ferma les yeux. C'était la deuxième fois que Trowa lui faisait le coup de je viens et je disparais aussi vite sans aucune explication. Il décida de quitter la douche. Se sécha rapidement et enfila un pyjama. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil : 00h50. Allah l'entraînement allait être dur demain. Heero-Sama allait lui faire passer l'envie de faire des nuits blanche. Il ferma les yeux sur une dernière pensée de Trowa avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

**********

-Quatre attention à ta garde ! Profites des ouvertures ! Allez attaque plus sauvagement du nerf que diable !

Quatre tentait de suivre les conseils d'Heero mais c'était trop dur, aujourd'hui il n'y arriverait pas il le savait, il eut une seconde d'inattention qui permit à son adversaire de le toucher à la poitrine.

-Kami-Sama Quatre ! Ca suffit va ranger ton épée, inutile que tu nous fasses perdre notre temps !

Quatre quitta l'estrade de combat sous le regard satisfait de son adversaire qui n'était autre que Gustave. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires et entreprit de se déshabiller puis se doucher.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche Heero était là, les yeux reflétant une expression glaciale

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Non je peux pas ! Répondit Quatre plus insolemment qu'il n'aurait voulu.

-Alors tu es suspendu, le temps que tu règle que ton problème, je ne veux pas que ton manque de concentration nuise à la performance des autres escrimeurs.

Non, si Heero le suspendait qu'allait-il faire ? Il avait découvert dans l'escrime un moyen de se dépenser et d'être heureux, il était hors de question qu'il ne pratique plus. Il se laissa glisser au sol alors qu'Heero se détournait

-Je ne peux pas régler mon problème, pas seul ! Cria t-il à travers des larmes qu'il n'avait même pas senti venir.

Heero se rapprocha de lui et le releva le prenant par le coude, il l'entraîna dans son bureau.

-Que se passe t-il ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais que je ne te trahirais jamais. Dit t-il en prenant Quatre contre lui afin de le calmer. Ce dernier se laissa faire et se blottit de lui-même un peu plus fort contre le torse du japonais.

Quatre étouffa un sanglot et prenant son courage à deux mains, il raconta à Heero, tout depuis le premier baiser au parc, jusqu'à « la scène » de la veille sous la douche. Il sentit le japonais se raidir pendant le récit, pensant que celui-ci était dégouté il tenta de s'expliquer.

-Tu sais Heero, je ne veux pas te dégouter, je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de faire ce genre de choses avec une fille alors je ne connais pas la différence et tu vois j'étais tellement surpris que…

-Non, ne t'en fait pas, tu sais il faudrait se mettre de sacrées œillères pour penser que dans un pensionnat fréquenté uniquement par des garçons en âge de découvrir, il ne se passe rien entre eux. N'ai aucune crainte là-dessus.

Quatre eu un timide sourire de reconnaissance devant le regard bienveillant de son aîné et se reblottit contre lui.

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Duo passablement essouflé d'avoir probablement tant couru

-Tu sais Hee-Chan pour les vacances on…

Il stoppa sa tirade devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

-Ha je vois que je dérange. Dit-il une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

-Non pas du tout, Quatre à un problème alors je tentais de l'apaiser. Expliqua le japonais.

Devant la mine déconfite de l'américain, le blond inspira puis lui raconta la même chose qu'il avait dite à Heero quelques minutes auparavant. Les yeux de Duo s'ouvraient en grand au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

-Fucking bastard! How can he did that to you? With his fuck face! _Sale enfoiré! Comment a t-il put e faire ça? Avec sa face de fion !_

-Duo… tenta Heero, Ecoute cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça, j'irais parler à Trowa de son comportement.

Il se tourna vers Quatre :

-Tu devrais aller te reposer je m'arrangerais avec Zechs pour justifier ton absence en cours cet après-midi, va à l'infirmerie.

Quatre acquiesça et sortit laissant Duo et Heero seuls.

- Que comptes-tu lui dire ?

-Je verrai sur le moment, je ne vais pas non plus préparer un discours. Son comportement est intolérable, il se conduit comme un animal.

-Je lui en veux d'avoir fait ça à Quatre, mais Heero nous sommes des animaux, nous ne répondons qu'aux besoins de notre corps.

En disant cela Duo s'était dangereusement rapprocher d'Heero.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas le défendre maintenant ?! S'emporta le japonais.

-Non certainement pas par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Quatre. Mais ses actes en eux-mêmes ne sont pas préjudiciables, c'est comme ça on est régis par nos envies et nos désirs.

Sa voix était plus rauque. Heero recula d'un pas et se retrouva dos à un placard. Duo s'avança et posa ses mains sur les hanches du métis.

-Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? Soit nous obéissons à nos envies, soit elles nous rongent tel un poison et finissent par nous détruire. Il avait rapproché son visage de celui d'Heero afin de mieux lui murmurer ses derniers mots

-…Je ne…

Heero n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son ami était déjà partit. Il resta interdit un moment puis décida d'aller chercher Trowa.

**********

Dans la cour près de la fontaine de nombreux élèves étaient attroupés autour d'un seul.

-Dis Adonis, tu voudras que je te ramène un souvenir d'Espagne ?

-Je pourrais t'écrire via le pensionnat ?

-Je penserais beaucoup à toi pendant les vacances promis !

Trowa répondait machinalement un « ouais » à toutes les demandes des garçons bien qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi ils parlaient, non il était bien trop défoncé pour ça, alors s'il répondait favorablement il lui ficherait sûrement la paix un peu plus vite. Soudain les jacassements se firent plus assourdissants annonçant l'arrivée d'Heero-Sama.

Trowa fixa dans la direction indiquée et aperçu son meilleur ami marchant droit vers lui l'air énervé. Les autres garçons s'étaient écarté manu-militari afin de ne pas le gêner dans sa progression vers Trowa.

-Hey salut mec ! Tu… il fut coupé dans son élan par une puissante gifle que venait de lui décrocher Heero.

Il eut alors un silence de mort. La plupart des élèves fixa les deux jeunes hommes les yeux quasiment sortis de leurs orbites. Heero-Sama venait de gifler Adonis son meilleur ami pour une raison obscure.

-Espèce de connard ! Siffla le japonais entre ses dents. Comment t'as pu faire ça ? Qui penses-tu être pour te comporter comme ça ? Ca t'amuse de jouer ?!

Heero avait hurlé, c'était la première fois qu'on l'entendait hurler. Trowa lui gardait fixement les yeux baissés au sol, il semblerait qu'il savait ce que son meilleur ami lui reprochait.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai pas voulu lui faire de mal…

-C'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça ! Reprit Heero

Trowa détourna le regard. Heero s'en voulut presque, le français avait vraiment l'air désolé mais ce qui était fait était fait et celui qui en souffrait probablement le plus était le jeune arabe.

-Je…commença Trowa

-Ta gueule ! On bouge inutile de nous donner en spectacle comme ça, tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ta chambre et t'iras t'excuser quand le petit ira mieux.

Trowa acquiesça et suivi Heero dans le bâtiment des dortoirs.

**********

Le jeune homme auburn se servit du vin et posa les yeux sur son cadet, humant l'odeur suave de la boisson un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres fines.

-Vraiment ? Hé bien il semble que cette année se promet d'être intéressante. Le Chevalier d'Eon désire Heero-Sama, qui l'eût crû ? Hahaha je me demande comment vont se passer leurs vacances surtout avec sa fiancée, il va en perdre la tête le pauvre garçon. Si ces deux là fricotent je me demande comment va réagir la famille Maxwell et la famille Scbeiker. C'est vraiment drôle tu ne trouves pas Gustave ?

-Oh oui Treize, mais et pour l'affaire « Adonis et Quatre » ?

-Ca je m'en occuperais personnellement, je vais faire rentrer dans cette délicieuse petite tête blonde qu'Adonis m'appartient !

Gustave ne put s'empêcher de frissoner devant la lueur de cruaté qui dansait maintenant dans les yeux de Treize.

Lorsqu' Heero-Sama avait pris Quatre à parti dans son bureau il n'avait pu s'empêcher de coller son oreille à la porte afin d'écouter les déboires de l'arabe. I

l s'en était fallu de peu pour que Donovan Maxwell ne le surprenne mais il s'était cacher avec vitesse de l'autre côté de l'armoire à trophées avant de reprendre sa place initiale une fois Quatre sortit afin d'écouter la discussion entre Heero-Sama et Donovan.

Discussion qu'il s'étai empressé de venir répéter à Treize de Kushrénada.

-Bien j'ai une petite recherche à faire je dois aller à la bibliothèque. Tâche de rester discret Gustave !

-Oui Treize !

Les deux garçons quittèrent le bureau du préfet avec une satisfaction personnelle.

**A suivre**…

Bon désolé chapitre un peu court mais je suis contente je n'ai mis qu'une note hin hin hin.

J'espère que ça vous à plu hein !! Une fois mes partiels finis je tâcherais de me bouger le cul pour vous offrir la suite !!

(1)Vous avez échappé au pire j'ai failli mettre son zizi !!!

Wufeï : Tu es vraiment une onna stupide comment les gens peuvent supporter autant de puérilité de ta part ?

Aidencary *hausse les épaules* : Bah je suppose qu'on s'y fait à la longue mais perso c'est un mot qui m'a toujours fait rire, je me souviens de la fois où en première avec…

Duo : On s'en fout de ta vie sweetheart !

Aidencary : BAH CASSEZ VOUS !!!!!!! *Court ressasser ses souvenirs de jeunesse dans son fort*

A bientôt !!!


	7. Chapter 6

Auteur : Aidencary fatalement vôtre…

Genre : ça n'a pas changé hein !

Rating : ça non plus

Couples : et ça non plus !

Disclaimer : Bon euh, ils sont toujours pas moi mais je m'en fout parce que j'aime passer mes nerfs sur eux ! * s'en va en ronchonnant*

Duo : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Makenshi : Elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait peut-être fait une grosse erreur en tentant de soudoyer son examinateur à l'oral lundi matin !

Quatre :….Soudoyer ?

Makenshi : Ouais elle s'est pointée avec des gâteaux et des bonbons pour le type et lui a proposé en s'asseyant « Vous voulez un gâteau des bonbons ? C'est de bon cœur !»

Wufeï : T'es vraiment trop stupide onna !

Aidencary :…. Je voulais être gentille c'est tout.*s'enfuit se ressourcer les pieds dans les douves de son fort*.

_Ce chapitre va être axé sur Makenshi essentiellement, il va nous révéler les ombres qui planent autour de lui._

**Tsuki to Hana no Uta.**

_Le poème de la lune et de la fleur._

Chapitre 6.

La nuit était tombée sur le village de Betbezer, les seules lumières provenaient des lampadaires, des fenêtres d'habitations et de la lune.

Le jeune garçon marchait d'un pas nonchalant dans les rues, laissant son regard errer tantôt sur les paves, tantôt sur les façades.

Il s'arrêta devant la devanture du Tarot Café et s'installa sur un des murets qui délimitaient la terrasse du café. Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps, la femme, propriétaire du café sortit après avoir verrouillé la porte du commerce.

-Bonsoir Legna !

Elle se retourna vivement faisant voler ses longs cheveux caramels et fixa le jeune garçon assis en façe d'elle de ses yeux bleus-verts.

-Bonsoir Makenshi tu vas bien ?

-Oui et toi ?

-La journée a été bonne en dépit de la fraîcheur du temps.

Legna se rapprocha de Makenshi et lui caressa la tête d'un geste maternel, ce dernier eut un sourire ravi et se frotta contre la main.

-Mais que fais-tu si tard loin de chez toi ? C'est dangereux tu sais, c'est un peu mal famé ici !

-Je sais mais j'ai un bon garde du corps ! Lui répondit-il avec un sourire franc désignant un foulard qu'il avait autour du cou.

Legna regarda avec plus d'attention, à la lueur du lampadaire, et eut un sursaut de surprise ce qu'elle avait pris pour un foulard était enfaite un serpent

-J'ai toujours tendance à oublié ta passion pour les serpents mon garçon.

Makenshi acquiesça, c'est vrai qu'il les aimait ses serpent en particulier ce serpent Fer de Lance.(1) qu'il a ramené d'un voyage au Vénézuela.

-Est-il dangereux ?

-Oh oui ! Cette espèce est l'une des plus dangereuse pour l'homme, tu sais Legna d'une morsure il délivre de 0.12 ml de venin à 0.32ml or la dose létale pour l'homme est de 0.06ml. Mais celui-là est encore un enfant !

Legna le regardait stupéfaite, il disait cela avec une passion non dissimulée en caressant la tête du trigonocéphale.

-Mais tu…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi je les connais par cœur mes serpents je ne suis pas en danger tant que je le décide pas. Tu veux que je t'aide à porter tes affaires jusque chez toi ?

La femme accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers son appartement. Ils marchèrent parlant de tout et de rien. Legna appréciait beaucoup Makenshi, elle n'aurait su dire quand cela avait commencé, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu il y a environ cinq ans de cela quelque chose s'était produit en elle et elle s'était attachée au garçon comme une mère.

Celui-ci le lui rendait bien venant la voir souvent et l'aidant lorsque son emploi du temps de bobliothécaire au pensionnat le lui permettait. Legna avait toujours cette sensation étrange lorsqu'elle était en présence de Makenshi, comme s'ils étaient liés d'une certaine manière, mais elle était incapable de déterminer d'où cela venait.

Et lorsque l'on y regardait de plus près elle trouvait que Makenshi et elle se ressemblait un peu, cette peau diaphane et la forme de la bouche, bien que les lèvres du garçon soient bien trop rouges par rapport aux siennes. Et cet aspect gracieux et fragile, ces longs doigts fins, ce sourire.

« Comment ? » c'était la question qui lui venait souvent en tête. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune il n'était pas rare que de nombreux clients le prennent pour son fils, tant ils trouvaient que le garçon lui ressemblait. En grandissant il était devenu plus féminin, et lorsqu'elle le regardait Legna avait l'impression de voir son image et celle d'un inconnu.

Enfin inconnu, elle avait vu quelques fois le père du garçon, enfin elle le supposait vu qu'elles les avait vu ensembles et qu'ils se ressemblaient quasiment traits pour traits. C'était un bel homme, à la stature haute et carrée au teint hâlé et aux longs cheveux noirs.

Mais elle savait parfaitement que le jeune garçon ne pouvait être son fils, en effet elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, et lorsqu'on en a eu un c'est une chose que l'on n'oublie pas ! Et puis elle se serait souvenue de cet homme dont elle aurait alors été amoureuse.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient arrivés chez elle ce fut la voix de Makenshi qui la tira de ses songes.

-Voilà Legna, je vais te laisser !

-Mais tu vas rentrer j'espère ? Il est tard !

-Oui je sais, mais non il faut que j'emmène Léviathan au bois pour qu'il chasse un peu !

-Léviathan…. Les yeux de Legna se posèrent sur le serpent qui s'enroulait et se désenroulait autour du cou et des épaules de Makenshi, elle craignait pour le garçon, malgré tout ses serpents étaient mortellement venimeux.

-Alors au revoir et passe une bonne nuit je reviendrais te voir dès que possible ! Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître.

Legna soupira puis inséra la clef dans la serrure.

Makenshi marcha jusqu'à atteindre un rocher couvert de mousse surplombant la petite parcelle du bois qu'allait être le terrain de chasse du serpent.

_**Idiot qui ne comprend pas**_

-Voilà je te laisse là, moi je t'attendrai sur le rocher. Dit-il au serpent en le déposant délicatement à terre.

_**La légende qui comme ça**_**  
**_**Dis qu'une gitane implora**_

Aussitôt qu'il fut sur le sol, Léviathan (tel était son nom) glissa entre les feuilles afin de repérer des proies.

_**La lune jusqu'au levé du jour.**_**  
**_**Pleurant elle demandait,**_

Makenshi s'installa sur le rocher, ramena ses genoux entre ses bras et posa la tête dessus. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder vers une personne qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur : sa mère.

_**Un gitan qui voudrait**_**  
**_**L'épouser par amour...**_

Il aurait tant aimé que sa mère n'eut pas d'accident lors de sa naissance, au fond il se sentait coupable, cela causait du chagrin à son père à lui et probablement à sa mère même si elle ne pouvait plus s'en rendre compte.

_**''Tu auras ton homme,**_**  
**_**Femme brune''**_**  
**_**Du ciel, répondit**_**  
**_**La pleine lune,**_

Il voudrait tellement pouvoir lui dire « maman je t'aime » comme la plupart des autres enfants qui le disent à leurs mère, elle lui manque cruellement, c'est encore pire que si elle était morte.

_**''Mais il faudra donner,**_**  
**_**Ton enfant le premier**_**  
**_**Dès qu'il te sera né...''**_

Lorsque l'on a une mère morte, même si on lui je t'aime, on sait qu'elle sait, mais dans son cas, s'il lui disait ces mots elle ne comprendrait pas et ça, ça lui faisait horriblement peur, et horriblement mal.

_**Celle qui pour un homme,**_**  
**_**Son enfant immole,**_**  
**_**Bien peu l'auraient aimée**_

Lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, des larmes coulèrent sur son visage, son nez et sa gorge le démangèrent. Il renifla et essuya ses larmes sur son avant-bras.

_**Lune tu veux être mère,**_**  
**_**Tu ne trouves pas l'amour**_

De toutes façons, il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire quoique ce soit, selon son père cela risquerait de trop la perturber et elle pourrait en tomber gravement malade. Makenshi le savait parfaitement que son père avait raison sur ce point-là et il refusait catégoriquement de la faire encore souffrir, sa naissance ayant déjà été une catastrophe pour ses parents inutile d'en rajouter par égoïsme.

_**Qui exhausse ta prière**_**  
**_**Dis moi lune d'argent,**_

Mais Seigneur qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir l'appeler « maman ». Il sourit en repensant à sa petite enfance. Son père lui avait raconté que malgré sa peau blanche comme la neige, il était né en Afrique dans un petit village près de la mer.

_**Toi qui n'as pas de bras,**_**  
**_**Comment bercer l'enfant ?**_

Ses parents s'y étaient rencontrés, à l'époque sa mère travaillait dans le bar de l'hôtel où son père séjournait, et comme dans toutes les séries stupides à l'eau de rose, ils avaient eu le coup de foudre.

_**D'un gitan cannelle,**_**  
**_**Naquit l'enfant,**_

Son père avait alors prolongé ses vacances pour une durée « indéterminée », étant un riche héritier danois, il s'était permit le luxe de laisser les affaires au bon soin du papa afin de couler le parfait amour avec sa belle israélienne.

_**Tout comme l'hermine**_**  
**_**Il était blanc.**_

Evidemment elle était tombée enceinte, et les deux amoureux en étaient remplis de joie, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord que la jeune femme accoucherait dans le pays qui avait vu leur amour naître et grandir.

_**Cas prunelles grises**_**  
**_**Pas couleur olive,**_

Malheureusement c'est sa naissance qui a signé la perte de sa mère, pourtant tout se déroulait bien, mais au dernier moment elle fut prise de convulsions et sombra dans un coma profond dont elle ne sortit que quatre ans plus tard, en ayant tout oublié de son amoureux et de son fils.

_**Fils albinos de lune**_

Elle quitta l'Afrique et vint s'installer dans un petit village du sud de la France où elle y ouvrit un café. Elle y passait des jours paisible ne se doutant pas un seul instant que quelque part de l'autre côté de la mer, un enfant pleurait sa mère les soirs.

_**''Maudit sois-tu bâtard,**_**  
**_**T'es le fils d'un gadjo,**_**  
**_**T'es le fils d'un blafard''**_

Puis, il y a six ans, un jeune garçon fit son apparition et restait de nombreuse heures sur le petit muret de la terrasse de son café, elle l'avait d'abord pris pour un gamin des quartiers malfamé lui voulant quelques ennuis, mais lorsqu'elle vit ses grands yeux noirs, noirs ? Non pas exactement le plus juste serait gris-anthracite elle ne put croire qu'il y avait de la vilainie dans ce petit être.

_**Le gitan se croyant déshonoré,**_**  
**_**Couteau en main,**_

Elle s'y attacha, le considérant comme le fils qu'elle ne savait pas avoir eu, elle avait pu dire qu'elle l'avait vu grandir et devenir un beau garçon, qui ressemblait beaucoup à un homme qui semblait être son père et qu'elle avait aperçut quelques fois en compagnie du garçon.

_**Sa femme alla trouver...**_

Il lui avait raconté qu'il était né en Afrique, mais qu'il n'avait pas connu sa mère, elle fut touché elle qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas d'enfant et maintenant qu'il était un peu tard pour elle d'en avoir, ils eurent un accord tacite, jamais exprimé à haute voix qu'ils seraient pour l'une une mère et pour l'autre un fils.

_**''L'enfant n'est pas de moi !**_**  
**_**Tu m'as trompé je vois !''**_

Depuis le garçon venait de plus en plus mais toujours seul, elle s'était inquiéter de le voir toujours seul, n'avait-il donc pas d'amis ? Si lui avait-il répondu, j'en ai plein mais les gens ne les aime pas trop alors je ne les emmène pas en ville je ne veux pas qu'on leur fasse du mal.

_**A mort il la blessa.**_

Sur le coup, la femme avait pensé que c'étaient des voyous à qui beaucoup voulait leur régler leurs comptes, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, le garçon lui présente un de ces « amis ». Elle avait eu peur comme jamais, elle ne se serait jamais douté que les amis de celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils avaient le sang si froid.

_**Et l'enfant dans ses bras, **_**  
**_**La colline il monta,**_**  
**_**Là-haut, l'abandonna...**_

Mais elle ne le rejeta jamais pour ses fréquentations quelques peu douteuses. Et continua a recevoir ses visites avec entrain, d'ailleurs ses amis lui rendaient souvent un bon service lorsqu'ils se débarrassaient des rongeurs au grenier de son café.

_**Et les soirs où l'enfant**_**  
**_**Joue et sourit,**_**  
**_**De joie aussi,**_

Makenshi rouvrit les yeux, la nuit était noire, et les habitants nocturnes du bois s'agitaient, ils avaient senti la présence de cet intrus qui venait régulièrement et s'asseyait sur le même rocher. Cependant il devait attendre que Léviathan revienne, il ne pouvait pas le laisser là.

_**Et lorsque l'enfant pleure,**_**  
**_**Elle décroit**_**  
**_**Pour lui faire un berceau de lumière...**_

Un bruissement de feuilles près de lui, lui fit comprendre que le serpent était de retour, il savoura la délicieuse sensation des écailles froides le long de son corps, des ses jambes à ses bras nus. Lorsque le serpent reprit sa place autour de son coup, Makenshi se leva et sauta du rocher.

_**Et lorsque l'enfant pleure**_**  
**_**Elle décroit,**_**  
**_**Pour lui faire un berceau de lumière...**_

Il se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la ville, il fallait qu'il la retraverse puis suive le chemin le long des champs afin d'arriver au pensionnat discrètement. Il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit sache ses visites nocturnes, surtout pas son père, il verrait cela d'un mauvais œil assurément.

Il ne fallait pas non plus que Quatre, Trowa ou un autre élève ne soit au courant ce serait trop gênant, ils poseraient des questions auxquelles il ne voulait absolument pas répondre.

Il arriva au pensionnat deux bonnes heures plus tard et s'introduisit dans l'aile Ouest discrètement. Il passa silencieusement devant l'infirmerie, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit un souffle provenir de celle-ci. Il se colla un peu plus contre la porte et perçut nettement le bruit d'une respiration.

Il se demanda qui pouvait bien être à l'infirmerie à la veille des vacances ? Lentement et sans bruit il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, et se dirigea vers les lits en particulier celui dont les rideaux étaient tirés, signe qu'il était occupé.

Il souleva doucement un morceau de tissu afin de voir l'occupant. Il fut surpris de reconnaître Quatre, que pouvait-il bien faire-là ? De quoi souffrait-il, il avait pourtant l'air en forme hier ! Makenshi laissa le rideau retomber et quitta sans un bruit l'infirmerie.

Pourquoi diable s'inquiétait-il pour le jeune arabe ? Après tout s'il était malade ce n'était pas son problème ! Une fois dans sa chambrette, il se dirigea vers une porte cachée par un épais rideau noir, il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la pièce.

La fraîcheur le submergea, et il soupira d'aise, il se rendit rapidement auprès d'une grande cage de verre contenant de l'humus et de la végétation forestière.

-Allez Lévy, la ballade est finie, tu retourne dans ton vivarium. Il déposa son serpent favori délicatement puis referma la cage.

Il se retourna ensuite et adressa un bonsoir général à tous ces autres colocataires, qui allaient de la couleuvre au crotale.

Makenshi ressorti de la pièce, remit en place le rideau et se glissa dans son lit après avoir enfilé à la va vite un pyjama qui passait par-là. Il repensa à Quatre, enfaite s'il s'inquiétait s'était sans dout parce qu'il considérait le garçon comme on ami.

Pas un ami comme Trowa, non, d'ailleurs Trowa n'était pas son ami pour dire vrai, c'était trop compliqué entre eux, même Makenshi ne savait pas ce qu'il en était entre eux. Mais Quatre, il avait envie d'être gentil avec lui, de rire, il sentait que le blond était quelqu'un de bien.

Et qui sait ? Il pourrait peut-être un jour lui faire partager sa passion des serpents ?

Makenshi s'endormit sur cette pensée bienheureuse. Comme on le dit « demain est un autre jour »…

**A suivre...**

Bon alors voilà nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous le trouverez pas trop chiant mais j'estime qu'il était nécessaire de développer un peu ce qui se trame autour de Makenshi. Bien que je n'ai pas cité de noms concernant ses parents je suppose que vous avez largement bien deviné qui ils étaient et que la rumeur du pensionnat était bien fondée….

Je vous embrasse très fort ! Et à bientôt j'espère !

P.S: La chanson est la version française de Hijo de la luna du groupe Mécano, je l'ai mise parce que personnellement je trouve qu'elle allait bien dans la situation même si 'histoire de la chanson est bien différente de celle de Makenshi-chéri, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il ressemblait à la description du gosse mais bon il ne veut jamais me croire quand je le lui dis T-T.

(1)Comme les autres Bothrops, ce serpent est assez grand, avec un corps massif une fois arrivé à l'âge adulte et une tête triangulaire pointue en forme de lance, bien distinct du cou, ce qui lui a donné son nom usuel de "Fer de lance". Sa pupille est verticale. Il est de couleur variable, du gris-marron au vert bouteille, avec des dessins géométriques en forme de V sur le corps. Il peut atteindre 1,2 m pour les plus grands. C'est un serpent terrestre, surtout nocturne. Il est très agressif et n'hésite pas à attaquer l'homme. Il se nourrit d'oiseaux, de petits mammifères, de lézards et d'amphibiens. Il vit surtout en forêt mais on le rencontre assez couramment en zone urbaine et périurbaine.


End file.
